Call of the sea
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Supernatural AU: Blaine is a famous writer who lives at beach with his only daughter Peyton and their pet seal Pavarotti. Oh, and don't forget Peyton's imaginary merman friend Kurt who may not be as imaginary as Blaine thinks. Klaine! rated T for safety! and MAYBE the rating might go up later.
1. The sound of crashing waves

**Hello my wonderful readers! I hope you are all well and thank you for clicking on this story to give it a chance! This one is a little different from my usual ones. This is an AU Supernatural Klaine fic! That's right, Kurt is a merman! There will be lots of Klaine and fluff so I hope you will all enjoy this! As usual I will try to do regular updates but sometimes I might not be able to. **

**Summary: **_Blaine is a famous writer who lives at beach with his only daughter Peyton and their pet seal Pavarotti. Oh, and don't forget Peyton's imaginary merman friend Kurt who may not be as imaginary as Blaine thinks. _

**Sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Call of the sea **

**Chapter 1: The sound of crashing waves **

The sound of the crashing waves on the beach was the only sound outside. It was a peaceful, beautiful sunny day, hardly a cloud in the sky. The sand glowed gold under the bright sun and the ocean looked a deep blue today. Along the miles of beach that stretched far and wide sat a house just behind the dunes.

It was a beautiful house. Two stories with hard wooden floors, large rooms, a modern kitchen, four bedrooms and an office. It was a modern beach house that cost a lot but was worth the prince. On this private bit of beach lived Blaine Anderson and his five year old daughter Peyton.

Blaine Anderson was a famous writer, ranging from children books – for his daughter – to teenage fiction to adult fiction. He was a popular writer and everyone was always eager for his next book to come out. Not only that, his bright smile, and gorgeous features also made him very popular and gathered him many fans.

Blaine was twenty five years old and a single dad, not that he minded. He loved Peyton with all his heart. She was the sweetest girl with the biggest imagination he had ever seen. She had his long dark, curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She always came with him when he did book tours and the fans loved her too, eagerly getting pictures with her.

She was not, however, Blaine's biological daughter. She was his brother's – Cooper Anderson- who tragically passed away with his wife in a car accident when Peyton was only one. Blaine had explained this to her, but he wasn't sure if she fully understood but she would always be Blaine's little girl, her dad.

Blaine was currently sitting on the front veranda on the swinging seat with his legs spread out and his laptop balanced on his lap as he worked on his latest book. He wore bright pink sunglasses to stop the glare of the sun and was in shorts and a loose button up short-sleeve shirt. His latest book was based on Peyton imaginary friend Kurt Hummel. Kurt was a merman who lived in the ocean but would come up to the secluded rock pools that were by the house.

Down a small path, away from the crashing waves of the ocean was a small rock pool. It was shallow, only coming up to Peyton's waist, but there was one small rock pool that was very deep and tunnelled back to the ocean. Peyton was not allowed anywhere near that section of the rock pool and she followed that rule, never once falling in.

Kurt, according to Peyton, was beautiful with chestnut brown hair, flawless pale skin and a shiny, scaly green and blue tail that matched his eyes. Kurt also had a friend, Pavarotti the seal. The seal, however, was not imaginary. Blaine had gotten the shock of his life when Peyton came wondering in to the living room one day with a seal happily flopping along behind her.

"Daddy!" Peyton had cried. "This is Kurt's friend Pavarotti. He said that Pav could stay with us sometimes."

"Did he?" Blaine mused, his mind blown away by his daughter's imagination. "I suppose Pavarotti could visit us sometimes."

Pavarotti had quickly become a part of the family, disappearing sometimes to go play with Kurt – according to Peyton – but he always came back. He also happily wore a red collar around his neck that a had clip for a lead that Blaine had picked up one day while out shopping with Peyton.

Blaine loved hearing Peyton gush about Kurt, describing him with brutal honesty that only a child could. From her description, Kurt sounded like an amazing person and Blaine wished that he could find someone like that. Being gay, a single dad and a famous writer, he didn't get many opportunities to go out on dates and the dates he did go on didn't last long.

Blaine shook his head of those thoughts and pulled him back to his writing. He re-read over his last paragraph and quickly got drawn back into the flow of the story. The keys clacked under his quick fingers as he typed and he could feel himself getting absorbed into the story, becoming a part of the book as he wrote. He was so absorbed that he almost missed Peyton coming running down the beach path and clambering up the steps.

Blaine glanced up, startled by her presence. She was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, her olive skin a shade darker from spending so much time in the sun. Her hat sat on her head, her dark curls falling out from under them, her chinks pink from running.

"Hey princess," Blaine greeted.

"Hi daddy," Peyton gasped, coming to him. "I need your help."

"My help?" Blaine asked, his face turning worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kurt," Peyton pouted and Blaine's frown was replaced with a relieved smile. He was glad that she wasn't hurt or in any danger.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Blaine asked, making a mental note to write down what she said later. Blaine had been taking notes on everything about Kurt that Peyton told him so he could write the story and include some of Peyton childhood adventure in there.

"He's caught in a fishing net!" Peyton cried and she took off running into the house. Blaine quickly saved his word document and could hear Peyton rummaging around inside. He frowned and winced when he heard a crash and he didn't have to wait long before she was back outside, holding a pair of scissors.

"Whoa! Careful," Blaine cried, pushing his laptop off his lap and quickly grabbing the scissors from Peyton's grip. "What have I told you? You don't run with scissors."

"But dad," Peyton whined. "Kurt is in trouble! He's hurt daddy."

"You don't ever run with scissors," Blaine told her firmly and Peyton nodded distractedly.

"Daddy, please, you have to come and help him," Peyton pleaded.

Blaine frowned again. He had never seen Peyton so worried about Kurt before. She had told him many times that Kurt could take care of himself and to be honest, Blaine didn't think that her imaginary friend could get hurt. Kurt had always seemed strong to Blaine and since he was a merman Blaine assumed that he knew how to navigate around the ocean without getting into trouble, like from sharks or coral. Peyton went to Blaine and quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him up and tugging him towards the stairs.

"Daddy you have to help him," Peyton cried, her lower lip wobbling.

"Hey, alright, alright, slow down," Blaine soothed Peyton. "I'll help Kurt. Where is he?"

"In the rock pool," Peyton said and she began running off down the stairs and to the path. Blaine leapt off the stairs after her and quickly caught up with her. The sound of the waves crashing grew quieter as they followed the path to the rock pools. The sun still beat down on their bags but it was nice. The rock pools were secluded and only known by them so it was peaceful and such a beautiful area that Blaine had worked it into his book. It was a quick five minute to the pools so they arrived there quickly.

Blaine followed Peyton across the rocks as she bounded over them with familiar ease. Blaine hurried after her carefully, wobbling a few times and nearly loosing balance.

"Kurt! I brought daddy!" Peyton cried.

Blaine frowned as she stopped at the shallow rock pool and sat down. Blaine could see Pavarotti there too, gently nudging something. Blaine continued over to them and finally reached them and froze.

There, sitting in the shallow water and tangled in a green fishing net was a man. He had chestnut brown hair and flawless pale skin, just the way Peyton had described it. Blaine's eyes travelled down his naked torso and he swallowed thickly as the hips began to turn scaly. His eyes widened as he took in the blue and green scaly tail that ended with two beautiful, translucent fins that glimmered in the sun.

Blaine eyes travelled back up Kurt's body and to his face where Kurt was staring at him with wide, scared eyes. Peyton had been right, his eyes did match his tail. Looks like Peyton's imaginary friend wasn't so imaginary as he once thought.

* * *

**Whooo! What did you think? Please review becuase I would love to know if I should continue this or not :) Happy reading**


	2. Real and injured

**I am blown away by the postive repsonse that this got! Thank you so much for all your amazing reveiws and to everyone who is now following this! You guys are amazing readers and I love you all! Sorry for not updating yesterday. My brother needed the computer and since the Ipad doesn't take USB's I couldn't upload! **

**You can follow me on tumblr (inkinmyheartandonthepage) or you can find this on livejournal (ink_inmy_heart). I will try to put this on scraves and coffee but lately I have had trouble uploading onto the site. **

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes that are in here! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Real and injured **

Blaine could only stare and watch as Kurt whimper and struggle against the fishing net, the net digging into his skin painfully. Pavarotti gave a little seal bark and his pink tongue came out and gently licked Kurt's ear, a gesture of comfort.

"Daddy!" Peyton whined and Blaine snapped out of his frozen and state and turned to his daughter who was looking at him with frantic eyes. "Daddy! Cut him out."

"Oh, yeah," Blaine stuttered, looking to the scissors in his hands and quickly crouched down beside Kurt. "Uh, try not to move."

"Okay," Kurt said and Blaine was stunned. His voice was high – much higher than any male he had heard – and so, so beautiful. Blaine swallowed again and gently reached out with shaking hands and gripped the net, pulling it away from Kurt's body and began to cut it away.

Blaine cut around his tail – marvelling at how beautiful it was - and could see blood from a deep cut and winced slightly. Kurt was injured and badly. He freed his tail which flopped in the water, splashing them both a little and Blaine moved back up to his torso and began to cut it away. Peyton watched anxiously, holding on to Pavarotti . Blaine glanced up to see Kurt watching him quietly, his eyes wide.

Kurt was much more handsome than Blaine had ever envisioned him. He drew a breath to calm his hands and began to cut away the net from Kurt's face. Kurt was completely still, his bright blue eyes following his every move and Blaine finally got it away and over his head. Blaine freed his arms and gently took the net away, balling it up so that he could take it away later and throw it out.

Blaine sat back and Peyton cheered, jumping up and down on the spot, still clutching Pavarotti tightly. Kurt flopped back down in the water and drew in a shuddering breath. Red marks covered his body from where the net had dug into his skin.

"You did it daddy!" she beamed and placed a wet kiss on his cheek. "See Kurt! I told you he could get you free."

"You did," Kurt smiled at her and nodded shaikly. "Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome," Blaine responded dumbly, still trying to get his head around the fact that Peyton merman friend was actually real and not a figment of her imagination. That what he had always been told was a myth was in fact real and staring at him with beautiful blue eyes.

"You're bleeding!" Peyton gasped and everyone looked to Kurt tail. Blood was oozing out of a cut and oozing down his beautiful blue green scales. Kurt hissed slightly and his tail curled a little.

"I'll be okay," Kurt assured her but Blaine could see the pain in his eyes. "It will heal."

"It's pretty deep," Blaine said, surprising himself that he actually managed to get words out and Kurt's eyes snapped to his. Blaine may be freaking out but he wasn't about to leave someone who was injured alone.

"Daddy can fix you," Peyton beamed at Kurt. "I cut myself _all _the time and daddy can make it feel better, I promise."

Kurt shook his head, trying to protest. "No, no, I'll be okay."

"Daddy! Can you fix Kurt?" Peyton asked, ignoring Kurt and widening her eyes, using her puppy dog look on him that usually got Blaine to cave and give her what she wanted. This time was no exception.

"I can try," Blaine told him gently. "If you want me to of course."

Kurt looked back to his tail and bit his lip. He knew it was a deep cut and that there was little chance that he would be able to fix it himself without it getting infected. He just didn't want Blaine to feel uncomfortable. Peyton may be okay that he was a merman – she had time to get used to the fact he had a tail and her childhood innocence made her non-judgemental – but Blaine hadn't gotten used to this yet.

"Would you mind?" Kurt asked, looking back at Blaine and Blaine shook his head, offering a small smile.

"Of course not," Blaine assured him even though his heart was pounding in his chest. "I can't have Peyton's friends going home hurt."

"Yay!" Peyton beamed, clapping her hands with glee. "I can show you my room now! And all my toys!"

Kurt chuckled and Blaine looked at his daughter with amusement and awe.

"It will be easier if we take you back to the house," Blaine told Kurt gently who nodded, swallowing thickly. "and more sanitary."

"Okay," he nodded. "Umm, how will you get me there?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked to the path. It was only a short walk and Kurt looked like he didn't weigh too much. He was reluctant to leave Kurt alone, even though he had just met him.

"I'll carry you," Blaine finally said and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Carry me?" Kurt asked with disbelief and Blaine nodded nervously.

"If that's okay? Otherwise I'll have to think of something else and you really need to stop that bleeding," Blaine said, indicating to the wound.

"Daddy's really strong," Peyton added happily. "He can carry anything."

Kurt rose an eyebrow and smirked at Blaine who blushed. Kurt chuckled and gently sat up, bringing is tail up so it was bent, wincing slightly.

"You can carry me," Kurt agreed and Blaine nodded and shifted from foot to foot.

"Okay Peyton," Blaine said, turning to her. "You and Pavarotti start walking back and I'll be right behind you with Kurt."

"Okay daddy," Peyton beamed and she grabbed Pavarotti's collar and began to lead him back to the house. Blaine crouched down beside Kurt and cleared his throat.

"Uh, you'll need to put your arms around my neck," Blaine instructed. He watched as Kurt's cheek's went red and he lifted his arms. Blaine shuffled closer, stepping into the water and scooping Kurt under his tail. It wasn't rough like Blaine's expected or slimly. It was smooth and slick, like Pav's fur when he was wet.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready," Kurt confirmed and with one swift move he stood up with Kurt in his arms. Water poured off Kurt and onto his clothes but he didn't mind. Kurt was light, much to his surprise. He expected the tail to be heavy but it hung limp and light in his arms.

Blaine stepped out of the water carefully – not wanting to slip and hurt them both - and began to walk back slowly over the rocks to the house, following Peyton and Pavarotti.

"She talks about you," Kurt said softly, breaking the silence and Blaine looked to him. "Peyton. She loves you a lot and thinks you are the greatest dad ever."

Blaine smiled at this. "Well, Peyton talks about you a lot too."

"You seemed shocked though when you saw me," Kurt frowned and Blaine blushed.

"Well, I thought you were her imaginary friend," Blaine admitted and Kurt's eyes widened before he started to giggle.

"Where did you think Pavarotti came from?" Kurt asked through his laughter.

"I thought he was just a seal that she found at the rocks and brought home," Blaine told him and Kurt laughed again. Blaine joined in with him as they reached the sandy path and continued on to the house. It was odd how comfortable he felt with Kurt and his mind was spinning with everything that was happening.

"Sorry," Kurt giggled. "I'm sure many people would have thought the same."

"I didn't know merman and mermaids existed," Blaine told Kurt as they reached the end of the path and the house came into view. "I thought they were just myths."

Kurt hummed in response. "Peyton thought the same too, until she saw me."

Peyton and Pavarotti were waiting on the front veranda for them and quickly opened the door when Blaine reached them. Blaine carried Kurt into the house and stopped, wondering where to put him down. He would put him on the couch but he didn't want to get it wet.

"You can put me on the floor," Kurt said softly and Blaine bit his lip.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"I don't want you to get your couch wet and covered in blood," Kurt said and Blaine nodded. He quickly shoved the coffee table with his foot and gently laid Kurt on the rug. It was old and ugly and now Blaine had an excuse to buy a new one.

Peyton came and sat down beside Kurt with Pavarotti and Blaine stood back up, his mind going a mile a minute.

"Okay, uh, first aid kit," Blaine mumbled.

"And some towels," Kurt added. "and do you have a hair dryer?"

"Yes," Blaine said slowly. "Why?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine softly. "When I'm completely dry, my tail will disappear and I have legs. I thought it would make you more comfortable to fix a wound on my legs rather than a tail."

Blaine eyes widened with surprise and Peyton looked excited. "Yeah, that would help. I'll be right back."

"Oh and Blaine?" Kurt called and Blaine stopped. "Do you..." Kurt blushed. "Do have spare clothes I can borrow?"

"Oh," Blaine blushed too. "Yeah, I'll bring some."

Kurt nodded gratefully and Blaine hurried to go collect everything that he needed.

"You have legs?" Blaine heard Peyton ask as he hurried to the bedroom.

"There is a merman in my living room," Blaine mumbled to himself as he entered his bedroom on the second floor to find some clothes that would fit Kurt, chucking his sunglasses onto the bed. "Peyton's imaginary friend is real and merman exist."

While he was struggling to comprehend this, his inner writer was dancing for joy. He found a shirt and some shorts that would fit Kurt and quickly moved to the bathroom to grab some towels, the first aid kit and the hair dryer. He took a deep breath to steady himself and headed down stairs.

When he came back out Peyton was showing Kurt her toys that she had left lying around and Kurt was looking at them with interest, leaning on his hands, his tail spread out in front of him. He smiled at the sight of them and quickly joined them again.

"I've got everything," Blaine announced, putting everything down beside Kurt.

Kurt smiled at him gratefully and quickly picked up a towel and began to dry his tail. Blaine moved to plug in the hair dryer and turned it on a gentle heat setting. He aimed it at Kurt's tail and began to dry it.

"Cool," Peyton breathed with awe and Blaine watched in shock as the glimmering fins began to disintegrate and Kurt's toes started to appear. Kurt hurried to pull on Blaine shirt, doing up a few buttons. They slowly continued to dry Kurt's tail, going with extra care around his wound. Blaine watched fascinated as Kurt's legs appeared and the scales sunk into his skin.

About halfway up Kurt's thigh Blaine stopped and blushed deep red. Kurt shifted embarrassingly and ducked his head. Peyton pouted, unsure of why they had stopped, enjoying the magic of Kurt's tail disappearing.

"Peyton, let's give Kurt a bit of privacy," Blaine cleared his throat, standing up and taking her hand. "Why don't we make you some lunch?"

"Okay," Peyton beamed and skipped to the kitchen. "I want to have a jam sandwich."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said gratefully and Blaine smiled back, rubbing the back on his neck.

"Uh, just, take your time," Blaine said and quickly turned around and headed to the kitchen. He heard the hairdryer turn on again and blushed. He shook his head and began to fix Peyton and himself some lunch. He hesitated, before deciding to make something for Kurt too.

When he had finished he heard the hairdryer turned off and waited until Kurt said it was okay to come back.

"You can come back," Kurt called. Peyton took her plate to the living room and sat beside Kurt again, looking at him with awe.

"You look so different," she giggled and Kurt chuckled. Blaine came with the two plates and stopped, sucking in a breath. His shorts were tight on Kurt, showing off his tone legs muscles. His legs were long and seemed to go on forever.

"I- uh – I made you something to eat," Blaine said, putting to plates on the coffee table. "If you wanted something."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt smiled at him. Blaine smiled back and quickly grabbed the first aid kit and began to clean to the wound.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoy and happy reading! **


	3. Invitation

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this! I'm loving writing it and so glad for all your positive feedback! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Invitation **

"How did you get this?" Blaine asked as he worked on cleaning Kurt's wound gently.

"There was a hook in the net," Kurt explained, wincing every known and then. "I pulled it out but then I got tangled in it and well, then you found me."

"Ouch," Blaine winced and gently began to wrap a bandage around it. "It's not infected but I would be careful until it heals."

"No more swimming," Kurt pouted and Blaine chuckled.

"I would advise against it," Blaine explained. "Give it a chance to heal."

Kurt nodded and cocked his head to get a better look.

"That means you can stay here with us," Peyton beamed, her hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. "Until you can go swimming again."

Kurt shot Blaine a panicked looked. "What? No – I couldn't-"

"It's fine," Blaine stopped his rambling and Kurt fell silent, staring at him in shock. Blaine couldn't explain it, but he liked Kurt and wanted to get to know him. Peyton was already so attached to him and he wanted to learn more about him now that he knew he wasn't a figment of Peyton's imagination.

"Well, if you're sure," Kurt said slowly, biting his lip, looking unsure.

Blaine nodded with a small grin. "Is there anyone we need to get in contact with?"

"No," Kurt shook his head and smiled sadly at Blaine. "It's just me."

Blaine's heart ached in his chest at this. He couldn't imagine being totally alone. At least he had Peyton but Kurt had nobody. He shivered at thought and quickly hurried to finish bandaging his leg.

"All done," Blaine said softly and Kurt smiled at him softly. "Do you need some help getting up?"

"No, I'll be fine," Kurt said. Peyton shifted out of the way, watching intently and Kurt carefully stood. He held his arms out, trying to get balanced. He tongue stuck out in concentration and he grinned when he stood fully. He took a step but wobbled dangerously and collapsed.

Blaine, on reflex, moved quickly and caught him. Kurt crashed into his chest and gripped his arms tightly, his legs scrambling to find balance.

"I got you," Blaine gasped, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him up.

"Sorry," Kurt gasped, getting his balance and staring into Blaine eyes. Blaine swallowed thickly and his breathing hitched.

"It's okay," he said, his voice cracking. They heard sniggers and turned to see Peyton giggled and Pavarotti s bobbing his head up and down, his tongue sticking out and barking rapidly.

"Laugh it up Pav," Kurt huffed. "I liked to see you without flippers."

Pavarotti stopped barking and Blaine huffed out a laugh. Kurt smiled at him and Peyton giggles grew.

"I'll help you to the table," Blaine chuckled and keeping an arm around Kurt's waist he helped him walk to the table. They walked slowly, Kurt staring at his feet as he struggled to walk.

"It's been a while since I've been on land," Kurt admitted sheepishly as Blaine helped him sit down at the table. Peyton joined him at the table and Blaine quickly grabbed their plates and came back, handing one to Kurt.

"You haven't always been a merman?" Blaine asked curiously and Kurt smirked.

"No, I've always been a merman. I just haven't always lived in the ocean."

Blaine's face crinkled with confusion but before he could ask what he meant, Peyton had overtaken the conversation.

"Kurt! Will you make more seas shell necklaces with me?" she asked, pulling her puppy dog eyes on Kurt.

"If it's okay with Blaine," Kurt said, looking to Blaine who chuckled with amusement. Nobody could resist her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it is," Blaine grinned. "She won't stop going on about the necklaces you promised to help her make."

"We've been collecting them on our walks that we go for every night along the beach," Peyton told Kurt. "They're all really pretty."

"Maybe we could start after lunch," Kurt beamed and Blaine could see the excitement in his eyes. "We could sit outside."

"Daddy will you help us?" Peyton asked and Kurt looked to him as well and Blaine could see a hint of hope in his eyes.

"I have to get some writing done," Blaine apologised. "But if I get enough written I could join you."

"Yay!" Peyton beamed and Kurt smiled broadly at him.

* * *

When they had finished lunch they all headed back outside. Blaine had helped Kurt walk outside, Kurt still getting used to his legs, and they sat on the steps with string and the bucket of shells. Blaine went back to the chair and pulled his laptop back on to his lap.

All this new information that Kurt had given him had sent his mind swimming. His whole story would change now with the information that he had just gotten. Blaine opened a new word documents and began making dot points about everything he learnt about Kurt, including the new startling discovery that Kurt had legs and only a tail when he was wet. His in writer was practically salivating over all this new knowledge and what he could do with it.

As he typed, he listened to Kurt and Peyton talk. Pavarotti laid on the veranda by the bucket, his eyes closed and having a snooze. Blaine had to admire Kurt and the way he interacted with Peyton. He looked about the same age as himself and was very beautiful.

"Have you been caught in a net before?" Peyton asked, pulling a shell of the bucket.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm very lucky you were there today. Thank you for helping me."

"That's okay," Peyton beamed. "Have you ever been hit by a boat?"

"No," Kurt chuckled. "I've always stayed away from them."

"Have you met Nemo?" Peyton asked and Kurt smothered his laughter.

"No, I haven't. I'm sorry," Kurt told her and Peyton pouted. "But, if I ever do, I'll let you know."

Peyton beamed and nodded eagerly. Blaine chuckled and gently closed the lid of his laptop and stood, stretching slightly. He walked over to them and dropped down onto the seat below them and watched as they threaded shells onto the string.

"How's it going?" he asked and Peyton held up her necklace for him to see.

"This is mine," she showed him proudly.

"It's beautiful," Blaine grinned. "Are you going to wear it?"

"Uh huh! Every day," Peyton told him firmly. "It's need more though."

"Show me yours," Blaine winked at Kurt who chuckled and held up his own. There was only one shell on it. It was long and spirally, like a unicorns horn.

"It's for you," Kurt said, blushing slightly. "As a thank you for helping me."

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine breathed, gently caressing the shell in his hand. "Will you put it on?"

Kurt looked surprised but beamed and nodded. Blaine turned around and Kurt gently draped it over his neck before tying it at the back. Blaine looked down at it where is dangled on his chest and turned back to Kurt.

"Want to make another one?" Blaine asked. "We have plenty of shells."

Kurt looked at the bucket which was still very full and chuckled. "I think we could make more than one more."

Blaine chuckled and grabbed the string, he measured some length and cut it with the scissors and handed it to Kurt before cutting another piece to make one himself.

Blaine shouldn't have been surprised how good Kurt along with both himself and Peyton. Kurt had been with Peyton for almost six months and Blaine had heard everything about him. It wasn't weird for Kurt to be there as he thought it would be and Blaine felt comfortable in his presence. He was kind and sweet to Peyton who adored him and Pavarotti.

The afternoon went quickly and Peyton was beginning to tire from the day's events, yawning loudly.

"I think it's time we start dinner," Blaine said. They were still outside, having finished their necklaces and they each wore one. Even Pavarotti had his own that Kurt had made for the young seal.

"But dad, we haven't been for our walk yet," Peyton pouted.

"Kurt can't walk properly yet," Blaine said gently and Kurt's eyes widened with surprise. "I don't think it would be fair for us to go for a walk without, do you?"

"No," Peyton shaking her head.

They packed up everything and Peyton hurried inside with her bucket of shells, Pavarotti hobbling after her. Blaine quickly grabbed his laptop and went to help Kurt only to find that he was already on his feet, walking slowly and carefully.

"You're getting the hang of it," Blaine grinned and Kurt looked up, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. It's been a while," Kurt said. "I guess, the only way I can really explain it is when you lose feeling in your legs and get those pins and needles."

"Oh I hate that," Blaine commented. "and the blood comes back into your legs and it feels weird."

"That's what this feels like, only on a bigger scale," Kurt chuckled, walking carefully to the door, Blaine hovering, getting ready to catch him if he needed too.

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt in to the house, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Peyton came rushing out of her room and smiled brightly at Kurt.

"You can walk!" she cried. "Come and see my room!"

She grabbed Kurt's hand and began to lead him to her room. Kurt looked back at Blaine to make sure it was okay. Blaine nodded and smiled and Kurt grinned back and turned his attention to Peyton who was babbling a mile a minute. Blaine went and put his laptop in the office before heading to the kitchen to make dinner for them all.

* * *

**What did you think? Can't wait to hear what you think and happy reading! **


	4. Q & A

**Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I'm glad that so many of you are enjoying this and really like it! You are all great readers and I am having so much fun writing this! Your questions will be answered later on in the story so please be paitent!  
I don't have anything else to say other than that I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Q&A**

Peyton looked at her dad through tried eyes as he gently and loving tucked her in to her bed.

"Daddy, I want to stay up with you and Kurt," she yawned loudly and Blaine chuckled, kissing her forehead and smoothing her curls away from her face.

"You'll see him in the morning," Blaine assured her. "but it's time for bed now."

Peyton sighed and let her eyes slide close. Blaine kissed her cheek again and gently stroked her curls. He went to her door and turned off her light and headed back to the living room. He walked around the couch and flopped down on it, rolling his head to look at Kurt who was looking at the TV intently, his eyes wide and his mouth open a little.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt tore his gaze away from the TV to look at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Kurt pointed out teasingly and Blaine chuckled. "But you can ask another."

"Today, you said you haven't always lived in the ocean. What did you mean by that?"

Kurt turned on the couch to face Blaine. Blaine lifted the remote and muted the television and gave Kurt his full attention.

"I grew up on land," Kurt explained and Blaine's jaw dropped. "My mother was a mermaid and she fell in love with a human, my dad. He was shocked of course when they first met. He had been on a fishing trip and my mum had come up and he spotted her."

Blaine sat there, wrapped up in Kurt's story.

"They got to know each other, fell in love and got married. Mum moved out of the ocean and into the house. A few years later they had me. Both mum and dad didn't want to keep the ocean away from me so I grew up knowing who I was but was raised on land."

"When did you go back to the ocean?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt bowed his head. "My mum passed away when I was nine. It was a shock to dad and me and it took a long time to get over. We moved closer to the ocean and spread her ashes there. Dad would take us out fishing every week so that I could swim around in ocean and so that we could feel closer to her. When I was seventeen my dad had a heart attack and he passed away."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine breathed. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," Kurt quickly assured him. "How could you? I would never tell Peyton this. She far too young. She just thinks I live in a giant castle under the water like in _The little Mermaid. _"

Both boys dissolved into chuckles at this, thinking back to their childhoods.

"Anyway," Kurt continued. "I didn't have many friends growing up as I was bullied for being different."

"They knew you were a merman?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"I'm gay and I got bullied for it," Kurt said and Blaine winced with sympathy, knowing exactly how he felt.

"I was too," Blaine said quietly and Kurt nodded, giving him a little smile.

"I didn't have anything keeping me on land so I ran away before social services could come and lived back in the ocean. Besides, it was very hard to ignore the call of the sea."

"Have you always lived around here?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head.

"No. Actually I just got back from the Great Barrier Reef in Australia," Kurt said and Blaine's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, that's a quite a distance," Blaine breathed and Kurt gave a breathy laugh.

"Yeah, took me a while to swim there," Kurt admitted. "But it was beautiful there and I wasn't in a very good place. It was nice to just get away for a bit."

"Well, I'm glad you came back," Blaine admitted and Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Are you kidding?" Blaine asked. "You are a little girls dream! To meet a mermaid. Peyton's the luckiest girl in the world to have met you. "

Kurt laughed and Blaine thought he looked adorable the way his nose scrunched up and his eyes crinkled.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Kurt said once their laughter had died down. "and thank you for not freaking out about me talking with Peyton."

Blaine shrugged. "She's happy and it wasn't doing any harm."

"Most people would have freaked out if a man was talking to their little girl," Kurt said, looking down at his lap. "Probably would have called the police and the media. Had me locked up."

"I would never do that," Blaine said firmly and Kurt looked up with shock. "That's not fair to you or us. I don't think you realise just how much Peyton adores you. I was serious about how much Peyton talks about you."

Kurt blinked and his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I didn't realise," Kurt said softly. "She talks about you. Told me you wrote adventures for her."

Blaine chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Can I read something of yours?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Sure," Blaine grinned happily. "Do you want me to grab you something now?"

"Later," Kurt smiled. "I'm enjoying talking to you. It's nice to put a face to what I've been told about you."

"Oh no, what has she said?" Blaine groaned and Kurt chuckled.

"Nothing embarrassing," Kurt assured him. "She thinks the world of you. It's beautiful."

Blaine turned to look at Peyton's room and smiled adoringly. "She's the greatest kid in the world."

"You're very lucky," Kurt said softly and Blaine looked back to him.

"You want a family?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded sadly.

"Yes, but who would want a gay merman?" Kurt asked and shook his head.

Blaine swallowed and resisted the urge to say that he would. Kurt was stunning and amazing and Blaine had never met anyone like him. He was everything Peyton had described, everything that Blaine had ever wanted.

"Anyway," Kurt continued. "Peyton's an amazing girl."

"She is," Blaine agreed, smiling at the thought of his little girl.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Kurt said, biting his lip. "But where is her mother? She's never mentioned her."

"Oh," Blaine said, shifting slightly. "Peyton isn't my biological daughter. She is my brothers but he and his wife passed away when she was one."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Blaine reassured him. "You didn't know."

"She's very lucky to have you," Kurt said softly and Blaine grinned back at him.

"How is your leg feeling?" Blaine asked, tearing his gaze away from Kurt's face to look at his leg which was gently resting on the couch.

"Better," Kurt said, gently toying with the bandage. "It throbs a bit but I'm sure that will stop in the morning."

"That reminds me," Blaine said, perking up a bit. "I should set up the guest room for you."

"You don't have to do that," Kurt said, hurrying to stand as Blaine did. "I can set it up. You've already done so much for me."

"I don't mind Kurt, honestly," Blaine assured him. "But I will let you help me."

Kurt chuckled and followed Blaine to the guest room that was on the second floor. Kurt gazed around the house as the moved through it and thought that Blaine had fantastic taste.

"Your place is amazing," Kurt commented as they stepped into the room.

"Thanks," Blaine grinned at him. "Oh, I guess the room is already set up." It was the true, the bed had fresh sheets on it and everything was neat and tidy. "I hope this will be okay."

"It's perfect," Kurt breathed and he moved to the bed, gently sitting down. He moaned and flopped back and Blaine swallowed thickly as his shirt rose up, revealing a strip of pale skin. "Oh, I haven't' slept in a bed for eight years."

Blaine tried to wrap his mind around it, picturing Kurt swimming around in the ocean, finding something soft under the sea to sleep under. His imagination was running wild and he grinned at the thought.

"I guess you'll sleep well tonight," Blaine chuckled. "I'll grab you something to sleep in and some spare clothes to change into the morning. There is a bathroom just through the door and if you need anything my room is just down the other end of this floor."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said, pulling himself back up into the sitting position.

"You're welcome. I'll just grab you that stuff," Blaine nodded and quickly left the room. It didn't take him long to find Kurt some clean clothes and pyjamas. When he came back to the room, Kurt was looking around the room, taking everything in, his hands running over the seats.

"Here you go," Blaine spoke softly and Kurt jumped, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Sorry," Kurt cleared his throat. "It's just been a while since I have been around modern things."

"It's fine. Take your time exploring," Blaine encouraged him. "It must be different being back on land."

"Just a little," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine moved and placed the clothes on the bed. Kurt looked at them and grinned at Blaine who couldn't help but smile back. Kurt's smile was infectious and the most beautiful that Blaine had ever seen.

"Uh, well. I guess I will see you in the morning," Blaine said. "Night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine," Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded and quickly left the room, hurrying to his own room. Kurt went to the door and shut it gently before picking up Blaine's clothes. He bit his lips and toyed with them carefully.

Meeting Peyton had been both terrifying and exciting. She was the first person Kurt had had a conversation with in years and she wasn't scared or repulsed by him. She was excited to see him and always came back to play and talk with him. She had told him all about Blaine and Kurt thought that he was perfect.

Now meeting him in person, he was even more perfect than he had imagined. Kurt bit his lip and sighed, beginning to change. He was a merman and Blaine was a human. It would never work.

* * *

**I hope that answered some of your questions :) please review and happy reading!**


	5. sand castle

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! I am enjoying writing this and so glad that you all like this too! **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**C****hapter 5: Sand castles **

Kurt slowly blinked himself awake and moaned loudly at the feeling of soft sheets tucked around him. He rubbed his eyes and took in the room. It took a minute to shake the confusion before he remembered the events of yesterday. He shivered as he remembered being trapped in the fishing net, it digging into his skin.

Kurt pulled off the sheets and took a look at his leg. It was still wrapped in the bandage that Blaine had done for him yesterday. He smiled at the thought of Blaine and felt his cheeks heat up. Blaine was, without a doubt the most gorgeous man he had ever met and very, _very, _understanding. Kurt owed his thanks to Peyton otherwise yesterday could have gone a lot worse.

Kurt spread his legs, bending his knees and straightening them again. He giggled at the sensation and ran his hands down his smooth legs, feeling the light hair that covered them. It had been so long since he had legs and it was so different from having his tail.

Kurt looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly nine o'clock. He was surprised how late he slept and quickly stood up. He hurried to the bathroom to relive himself and to change into the spare clothes that Blaine had left for him. He changed and fixed his hair in the mirror before making his way out of the bathroom.

He left the bedroom and gazed around as he headed down stairs. Blaine's bedroom door was open but it was empty. Kurt could hear voices down stairs and he went down them carefully. He stepped into the living room and was immediately spotted by Peyton who was watching morning cartoons.

"KURT!" she cried, scrambling up and running to him, hugging him tightly around the waist. Kurt hugged her back gently and she pulled away, taking his hand. "You're awake! Finally! Daddy and I made you some breakfast."

Kurt was pulled to the kitchen where Blaine was making an omelette. Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt and smiled brightly.

"Morning," he greeted happily. "I take it you slept well?"

"Very," Kurt blushed. "You didn't have to make me breakfast."

Blaine shrugged and turned back to the pan. "You're our guest. Sit down, this is almost ready."

Kurt took a seat at the island and looked down when a wet nose pressed against his leg. Kurt smiled and gently scratched Pavarotti's head, his pink tongue flopping out and his back flippers thumping against the floor.

Kurt turned his attention back to Blaine who was now sliding a plate across the island to him, the omelette on his plate.

"Thank you," Kurt grinned and hurriedly dug into it. He moaned softly, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. He couldn't remember the last time he had eggs and he had missed the taste. "This is the best omelette I have ever had."

Blaine chuckled, his cheeks turning pink. "I'm glad you like it."

"Kurt," Peyton said, tugging on his shorts. "Can we build a sandcastle today?"

Kurt looked to Blaine who nodded. "Sure thing."

"Daddy you have to come too," Peyton told him and Blaine grinned.

"I love building sandcastles," Blaine told her. "Of course I will come." Kurt brightened at this and quickly hurried to finish his breakfast. "Why don't you go and start grabbing your bucket and spades." Peyton hurried off, Pavarotti waddling after her and Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt. "How is your leg this morning?"

"Good," Kurt said, holding up his leg and looking at the bandage. "It feels better than it did yesterday. You did a good job."

Blaine couldn't help the swell of pride building in his chest and he took a seat next to Kurt. "You don't mind that we go to the beach today?"

"Of course not," Kurt beamed. "I should be thanking you. I didn't realise how much I missed being around people and talking to people. It's...nice."

Blaine's heart clenched at this. He couldn't imagine being away from people for so long, being so alone and not having anyone left in his life. Before Blaine could respond Peyton came back, arms laden with buckets that had several plastic shovels in them.

"I'm ready," she beamed and Blaine chuckled.

"We can't go just yet. We'll go in about ten minutes okay?"

Peyton pouted but nodded and walked back to the living room with Pavarotti following her. "Come on Pav, let's watch the end of _Kim Possible._"

* * *

Blaine shoved the umbrella into the sand, casting a shade over a small area. Kurt took three towels out of the bag that Blaine had packed and spread them out over the sand. Pavarotti laid in the sun, soaking it up, his eyes closed while Peyton was already out in the sun, her hat firmly on her head and wearing her blue bathers.

Blaine moved the bag under the umbrella and sunk down onto a towel beside Kurt who smiled at him. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine took off his shirt, his smooth and muscular body tanned. Kurt blushed as Blaine turned back to him and quickly looked away. They both looked out to Peyton was already starting to build a sand castle beside Pavarotti who cracked an eye open to watch her.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned to him, his cheeks still pink. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"No," Kurt said and Blaine bit his lip. Since Kurt had told him that morning at breakfast that it was nice to have someone to talk to again, he had been curious to know how Kurt had stayed away from people for so long.

"You don't have to answer," Blaine rambled. "I was just wondering how you managed to avoid not living on land for so long."

"Do you remember me telling you yesterday about the call of the sea?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "It very powerful. It's like oxygen to merpeople. It kind of makes you forget about living on land or that anything else exists. There is only one thing stronger that can keep a merperson away from the ocean."

"What's that?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious.

"Love," Kurt said simply and Blaine nodded, thinking it over in his mind.

"Dad! Kurt! Come build a sandcastle with me," Peyton called and both men looked to her. They looked at each other before smiling and quickly scrambled off the towels to join her in the sand. Blaine hurried to the water with a spare bucket and filled it to the brim and brought it back, kneeling down beside Kurt and Peyton.

Pavarotti was sitting up now, looking at them curiously and shuffling closer. They spent the entire morning making a giant sand castle. After a few caves in and a quick scramble to find some decretive shells, the finally finished their sand castle.

Blaine hurried to get his camera and ushered Peyton, Kurt and Pavarotti next to the castle and to pose for a picture. Kurt jumped up and held out his hand for the camera.

"I'll take one of you and Peyton," Kurt said and Blaine grinned, handing it over. Kurt looked at it and froze, his eyes widening. He turned it over in his hands and bit his lip, completely lost on how to use it. It had been eight years since he had used a camera and technology had advanced quickly leaving him cluless on how to use this new camera.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt's face twist with confusion.

"I don't know how to use it," Kurt blushed and Blaine chuckled, coming to his aid.

"Here," Blaine said, quickly turning it on. "Press this button and hold it down and it will take a picture."

"Oh," Kurt breathed. "Okay, I've got it. Get back into position."

Blaine winked and hurried back to the sandcastle and crouched down beside Peyton, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. Peyton giggled and her grin brightened and Kurt snapped the picture. He beamed at them and waved the camera. Blaine stood back up and took the camera from Kurt and quickly looked at the photos.

"I'm going to get these framed," Blaine decided and Kurt looked over his shoulder to look at them. "Both of them."

Blaine looked over his shoulder at Kurt who blinked at him with wide blue eyes. Blaine heart skipped a beat and Kurt's breathing hitched.

"Oh," Kurt breathed and Pavarotti gave a bark and Kurt took a giant step away. Kurt looked away, his cheek blushing red and Blaine swallowed. Pavarotti began to waddle off towards the ocean and everyone watched him.

"Pav? Where is he going?" Peyton asked, going to follow the young seal but Blaine quickly grabbed her hand so that she couldn't run off.

"He's probably just going for a swim," Kurt explained to her. "Catch a fish or something."

"Oh," Peyton said. "Do you go swimming with him?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled, chuckling. "Pavarotti is a wonderful swimming partner."

"I want to go swimming with him," Peyton cried. "Daddy can I go with Pav?"

"Not today," Blaine shook his head.

"Maybe when I can swim again," Kurt suggested, glancing at Blaine. "I could take you both out and show you good places to swim."

"Please Daddy," Peyton begged, swinging his hand in hers. "Please?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt gave him an amused look. "That would be great Kurt." Peyton cheered and they all laughed. "We should head back for some lunch now," Blaine continued.

"Oh, I will pack up," Kurt said and hurried back to the towels and started rolling them up, flicking the sand off them in the process.

"You collect the buckets and shovels," Blaine instructed Peyton who nodded and hurried to comply. Blaine wondered back to Kurt and began to help him pack up. They knelt beside each other and looked at each other shyly before quickly looking away.

* * *

**Please review! Happy reading everyone!**


	6. Shopping

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I went and saw a movie (The watch. I laughed so hard with that movie!) and I didn't get a chance to update so sorry about that! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback and I love that you are all still enjoying this! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shopping**

Blaine tapped away at his laptop, squinting at the light from the screen. Peyton had been put to bed long ago and Blaine was taking this time to work a little on his new novel. He decided that he could keep the first few chapters of his novel but the rest of his novel would have to change now that he had all this new information to consider.

He finished typing out his sentence before leaning back in his chair and stretching. He rubbed his eyes, taking off his reading glasses and put them down beside his laptop. He saved his document and closed the lid of his laptop with a gentle click.

He decided against any more writing tonight, too tried to get any more coherent thoughts out. He stood and turned off the office light before leaving the office. He padded quietly past Peyton's room and was surprised to find the living room light still on.

On the couch, Kurt was still curled up from where Blaine had left him to do work and was still ploughing through Blaine's novel that he had requested to read while Blaine did some work.

"You're still up," Blaine said and Kurt let out a squeal, jumping and nearly falling off the couch.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelped. "Don't sneak up on me."

Blaine chuckled and came around the edge of the couch and dropped down next to his feet. "Sorry," he apologised. "What do you think of the book?"

"I love it," Kurt gushed, his eyes sparkling. "Blaine, you are an amazing writer. I can't wait to read your other books."

"Even the children ones?" Blaine asked. He had given Kurt one of the adult adventure books he had written and Kurt's smile widened.

"Of course," Kurt beamed. "I want to read everything you write."

Blaine grinned embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like them. Oh, I had an idea for tomorrow."

"Do tell," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Peyton has kinder tomorrow," Blaine explained. "And I thought we could go out for lunch and go shopping. Get you some clothes that actually fit you."

Kurt chuckled and gently closed the book, putting a book mark in to mark his place. "That would be great. I haven't been shopping in years."

"You like shopping?" Blaine asked and laughed as Kurt nodded frantically.

"I love it," Kurt gushed. "I always thought that if my dad hadn't have died I would have liked to taken a fashion course."

"You still could," Blaine said and Kurt smiled at him sadly. "I would help you."

"That's very sweet of you Blaine," Kurt thanked him. "But, I've been in the ocean for so long and I ran away."

Blaine frowned at this and could see that it would be a complication. "We could find a way around that," Blaine shrugged. "You should at least think about it."

Kurt smiled at him softly and gave a little nod. "What time is it anyway?"

"After eleven," Blaine said and Kurt's eyes widened.

"Oh, I was so caught up in your book I hadn't realised," Kurt gasped. "I think I should turn in."

"I was about to," Blaine smiled, picking himself up off the couch. Kurt scrambled up after him and Blaine turned off the lights. They made their way upstairs carefully and paused at the top of the stairs. "Uh, good night."

"Night Blaine," Kurt spoke softly and he briefly touched his arm before hurrying to the guest room and shutting the door. Blaine skin felt heated from where Kurt had touched and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he headed to his own room.

* * *

The next morning was a whirl wind. Kurt watched with awe as Blaine expertly got Peyton ready for Kindergarten, packing her backpack while Peyton deliberated on what toy she wanted to take with her. Kurt helped make her some lunch and it didn't take them long before they were hurrying out the door and climbing into the red jeep that Blaine owned.

Peyton sat in the back while Kurt was in the front and Blaine behind the wheel. Kurt looked out the window with awe, taking everything in as Blaine drove them into town. It was only a small town, but very popular in the warmer seasons. Blaine pulled up to the kindergarten and parked the car.

"Alright my little seahorse," Blaine grinned. "Time to go."

"Will you and Kurt walk in with me?" Peyton asked and Kurt looked to Blaine who nodded.

"Sure," Kurt said and Peyton quickly scrambled to undo her seatbelt. They climbed out of the car and Kurt opened the door for her and helped her out while Blaine grabbed her backpack. He came around to her and slid it on her shoulders . He locked the car and Peyton grabbed each of their hands and begun to tug them towards the door.

They went inside and were assaulted by the sound of children playing loudly.

"Kurt! This is my hook," Peyton beamed, showing Kurt her place where she hung up her bag and her coat.

"Very nice," Kurt nodded and smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning Blaine and Peyton," said a woman and Kurt turned to look to see a doe eyed woman with red hair smiling at them.

"Morning Miss Pillsbury," Peyton chimed and Blaine nodded a hello.

"Whose this?" she asked, staring at curiously.

"This is my best friend," Blaine quickly jumped in, moving to Kurt and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "He just came back from Australia. He's staying with Peyton and I."

"Oh, how much fun," Miss Pillsbury smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Kurt smiled politely, trying to wrap his head around that Blaine was touching him, had his arm wrapped around him and he was tucked into his side.

"Well, have a good day sweetie and we'll be back later," Blaine said, ruffling Peyton's hair. She slapped his hands away and quickly gave him a hug and then gave one to Kurt.

"Bye!" she cried before running off to go join in the fun.

"Bye Emma," Blaine said. She said goodbye and Blaine led Kurt out of the building and back to the car. They slipped in, putting on their seatbelts and Blaine looked to Kurt.

"So, shopping first? Then we can get some lunch," Blaine asked and Kurt nodded.

"Sounds perfect," he grinned and Blaine beamed back before turning on the engine and pulling out, heading to the main street where all the shops were located.

Blaine swallowed thickly as Kurt came out of the change room with yet another pair of skinny jeans on. Blaine had no idea how he got them on but boy did they look fantastic on him.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked, turning on the spot and showing Blaine the back. Blaine stared at his ass and blushed, clearing his throat.

"They're great," Blaine said, shifting slightly. "Really, really great. Get them."

Kurt spun back around and smiled at Blaine. "I will."

He disappeared back into the dressing room and Blaine slouched in his seat. He was in trouble. All morning they had been through the shops, Kurt trying on clothes that were fantastic and tight and Blaine was slowly losing control. He was having a hard time not shoving Kurt up against the wall and kissing him senseless.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and Blaine jumped when he realised that Kurt was right in front of him.

"Sorry! I uh, zoned out," Blaine said sheepishly, standing up and taking the clothes from Kurt so that they could go purchase them.

"It's okay," Kurt said slowly. "Maybe we should get some lunch next."

"Yeah," Blaine said with relief. "That would be great. I am getting kind of hungry."

They moved to the counter and Blaine quickly bought the clothes and Kurt bit his lip. He was already carrying five shopping bags and was about to add another. Blaine grabbed the bag from the woman behind the counter and gently put his hand on the small of Kurt's back to propel him out.

"I promise I will pay you back," Kurt said as they walked down the street towards a cafe they had seen earlier.

"It's fine Kurt," Blaine chuckled. "I don't mind. Honestly, it's nice to be buying something for someone other than Peyton and myself."

"But still," Kurt protested. "That was a lot of money you just spent. I can't let you do that."

"Kurt really," Blaine soothed him. "It's fine. You don't have too."

Kurt sighed. Blaine was just as stubborn as he was and he could tell that Blaine wouldn't let him. He would have to find another way to secretly pay him back. They turned into the cafe and quickly found a spare table.

They looked at the special boards and quickly chose something to eat before Blaine went up and purchased it. Blaine came back and sat down, relaxing.

"Thank you," Kurt broke the silence. "For taking me shopping. I've had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad," Blaine beamed. "and you're right. This has been fun. Don't get me wrong, I love shopping for Disney products but it was nice to do something...adult."

"What about your friends?" Kurt asked curiously. "Don't you hang out with them?"

"When I get the chance but because Peyton and I live so far out," Blaine explained. "We don't get to see them as often."

"Why do you live out here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I love the beach and Peyton loves it here too. I just have so much creativity here. And if we hadn't have lived here then I might not have ever met you, nor would have Peyton."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head. "Well, I'm glad you live here too."

A waitress came to the table and gave them their food before wondering back to the counter. Blaine and Kurt tucked into the meals, hungry from their morning shopping trip.

"So what are we going to do after lunch?" Kurt asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well, we can go for a walk around the town if you like," Blaine shrugged.

"That would be nice," Kurt smiled. "Although, we may need to put the shopping bags in the car."

"Deal," Blaine chuckled and his knees brushed against Kurt's. They both blushed but made no effort to move their knees. With their cheeks red, Blaine continued to tell Kurt about what he could show him.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	7. Kiss

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for all your amazing reveiws! I'm so glad that you are all enjoying this and I am having a great time writing it! You guys are the best readers :)  
I'm sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kiss**

Kurt was settling in nicely with the Anderson family and on land. His leg was healing quickly and after a few weeks he was able to get back into the water. Both Peyton and Blaine were excited by this and the decided to make a day of it. Blaine owned a small boat and decided that they would take it out where no one would be able to see them.

* * *

On Saturday morning, the three all rose early, eager to get out onto the water and to go swimming. Kurt was eager to feel the sat air on his skin, the sea begging him to come back.

"I'll get the boat ready if you start packing some lunch and everything we need," Blaine said and Kurt nodded along with Peyton. Blaine grinned and quickly headed out to the garage where the boat was kept to start loading it on to the car.

Kurt turned to Peyton and grinned at her. "Right, let's start packing."

An hour later, Blaine was driving though the town with Peyton and Kurt, towing the boat. They were headed to the jetties where you could load the boats into the water in the town as Blaine didn't have a jetty at his home. When they reached it, there was only a couple of cars there and Blaine could see their boats in the distance.

Carefully, Blaine backed the boat down the ramp and into the water. Blaine parked the car and made sure the hand break was on before jumping out and instructing Peyton to stay in the car. Kurt jumped out after him and Blaine turned to him, ready for instructions.

"Alright, follow my instructions and we should be able to get her safely in the water," Blaine said and Kurt nodded, his face set with determination. It took them a while, but finally they got the boat safely in the water.

"Okay," Blaine grinned, handing Kurt a large rope that was connected to the boat. "Take this to the jetty and tie to boat up while I park the car and get everything."

"No problem," Kurt grinned, took the rope and began walking to the jetty, lifting to rope over any obstacles.

Blaine hurried back to the car and slid in before starting the engine again and driving back up the ramp and to a car park.  
"Ready honey?" Blaine asked and Peyton nodded, his eyes sparkling with excitement and a huge smile on her face. They slid out of the car and Blaine grabbed their bags that they wanted to take on the boat.

Taking Peyton's hand, Blaine led them to the jetty. Peyton skipped happily alongside Blaine, eager to get to the boat. They hurried to Kurt who was waiting for them, the boat tied up on one of the posts.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine thanked him as they reached him. "Alright then. Kurt, would you mind getting on the boat first and then helping Peyton on?"

"Of course," Kurt said and carefully stepped off the jetty and to the boat. He jumped in and turned to Peyton and Blaine. Blaine lifted her over and Kurt quickly took her and placed her on the boat. She beamed happily and hurried inside the boat. Blaine quickly passed over their bags before jumping in himself.

"Alright. Let's go," Blaine grinned and Kurt smiled back. He hadn't been in a boat in a long time and he was itching to get back into the water. The smell of the sea water was like a drug, humming through his veins. Blaine headed to the wheel and started the engine while Kurt quickly untied them and pushed them away from the jetty.

The engine roared and they were heading out to sea. Kurt leaned over the edge, breathing in the air and he grinned giddily. Peyton came out from underneath and joined Kurt, looking out of the water.

"Where is Pavarotti?" Peyton asked and Kurt smiled.

"He'll join us later," Kurt assured her.

"I'm going to help drive the boat," Peyton beamed and hurried to Blaine. Kurt followed, tearing himself away from the water and went to join Blaine as well.

"Daddy can I drive?" Peyton asked and Blaine chuckled.

"Sure thing," Blaine said and he lifted Peyton onto the driver's seat and placed her hands on the wheel.

"So where are we going?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

"Back to the house," Blaine explained with a smile. "No boats go past there so we should be fine for you to go swimming again."

"I'm so excited," Kurt gushed.

"I can see that," Blaine laughed. "You are practically jumping out of your skin." Kurt blushed but Blaine gently took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. "It's a good thing. I'm glad you are excited."

"Thank you, for taking me out," Kurt said shyly, squeezing Blaine's hand back.

"We should be thanking you for sharing this with us," Blaine said, looking out at the water to make sure that Peyton was heading in the right direction.

It didn't take them long before the house came back into view and Blaine turned off the engine and quickly hurried to let down the anchor. He came back and Peyton bounced on the seat, giddy with excitement.

"Can we go in now?" Peyton asked when Blaine was in hearing range and Blaine sent Kurt an amused smile.

"Yeah, okay BUT we need to put sunscreen on and get your goggles and floaties," Blaine instructed and she nodded eagerly, hoping of the stool and hurrying down the stairs to get her things. Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt giggled. It didn't take them long to get ready and they stood at the edge of the boat in their bathers.

Pavarotti popped up, sleek and wet and Peyton squealed, pointing at the young seal.

"Pav! You made it," Peyton beamed and she waved. Pavarotti gave a little bark in response and swam closer to the boat.

"Alright," Blaine said, gazing at Kurt. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Peyton squealed and Kurt nodded. Blaine picked up Peyton and in one swift move he jumped over the boat and into the water. Kurt watched them surface, Blaine flicking his hair out of his face, holding Peyton while she wiped her hair from her face.

"Come in Kurt," Blaine called, his grin and excitement clear from the boat. Pavarotti came swimming over to Peyton and she grabbed his collar, swinging herself over his back so she was riding him. Kurt stood on the edge and with a grin he dived off the edge.

The water cocooned around his body and his legs were instantly gone, turning into a tail. He twisted around under water to get a look and he grinned, his fins floating in the water. Not wanting to worry Blaine he swam up to the surface and popped up slowly beside Blaine who was treading water.

"Hi," Kurt laughed and Blaine whipped his head around to face him.

"Hey," Blaine grinned. "How does it feel to be back?"

"Amazing," Kurt breathed and Blaine chuckled. "Are you ready to go for a swim?"

"Yes," Peyton squealed and they laughed.

"Alright, we will follow Pavarotti," Kurt said and he took Blaine's hand. "Let's go."

Pavarotti began to skim along the surface, Peyton laughing with joy and Kurt began to tow Blaine along with him, his tail kicking in long, beautiful strides. Blaine had never moved this quickly through the water before and it was an amazing feeling.

They began to slow before Pavarotti stopped and Kurt stopped too. Blaine began to tread water again and looked at Kurt curiously.

"There is some beautiful coral down here," Kurt explained. "If you wanted to see it."

"Awesome," Blaine grinned and Peyton nodded.

"Great. Well, it's not too deep but Pavarotti and I will lead you around and when you need air just indicate," Kurt said and Blaine nodded and looked to Peyton.

"Do you understand Peyton?" Blaine asked and she nodded.

"When I can't breathe, tell Pav," Peyton repeated and Blaine nodded.

"Alright then, let's go," Kurt beamed. Blaine and Peyton took a deep breath and they slid under water. It was eerily silent under water and Blaine looked to Kurt who was grinning at him brightly, his hair floating around him. Kurt took Blaine hand again and began to swim down to the coral.

It was beautiful and Blaine had seen nothing like it before. They swam up close, Pavarotti and Peyton gliding along beside them, Peyton looking around with awe, her cheek ballooned as she held her breath.

* * *

They stayed out on the ocean for hours before Kurt and Blaine headed back to the boat. Peyton and Pavarotti swam near the boat, Peyton not ready to come out yet. Blaine let her, thinking she would get hungry soon enough. Blaine clambered back on the boat and Kurt hurled himself up on to the edge, his tail dangling in the water.

Blaine grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off before pulling on a t-shirt. He joined Kurt on the edge of the boat, watching a Peyton and Pavarotti dip and dive under the water and pop back up again.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt turned to look at him, cocking his head to one side. "For showing this and for being yourself."

"For showing you my tail?" Kurt asked, flipping his tail up out of the water, spraying Blaine a little. "Well, you haven't sold me out to the media so I figured I can trust you."

"I would never do that to you Kurt," Blaine said seriously and Kurt blinked. "Ever. You are important to this family Kurt. You're my best friend."

Kurt's breathing hitched and he swallowed thickly. "You're my best friend too," he whispered and Blaine edged himself closer to Kurt, gently laying a hand over his. Kurt looked at their hands, wide eyes before slowly looking back to Kurt.

"You asked me, the first night you stayed with us, who would want a gay merman?" Blaine said and he stared steadily into Kurt's eyes. "I do."

Kurt's mouth parted slightly and his heat beat frantically in his chest. "You don't mean that," he whispered.

"Yes I do," Blaine said, gripping his hand. "Kurt, you are beautiful and so amazing and I hardly care that you have a tail some of the time. Kurt, I like you."

Blaine slowly moved forward, giving Kurt a chance before gently touching his lips to his. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and Blaine's lips pressed more firmly against his. Kurt melted against his touch, unable to convince himself that this was a bad idea.

His hand came up to cup Blaine cheek and Kurt couldn't believe how _good _it felt. Blaine tasted like nothing Kurt had ever tasted. Blaine's lips were soft under his and his hand come up to rest on his neck.

Blaine tongue slid against his once before retreating and he pulled away softly but he didn't go far. Kurt opened his eyes slowly and saw Blaine hazel ones gazing back at him.

* * *

**:D please review! Happy reading!**


	8. Be mine

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! I hope you can forgive me! I'm so glad you are all still enjoying this and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Be mine **

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, licking his lips lightly. Blaine eyes flickered to the action and he gently brushed a loose strand of hair from Kurt's face, going to lean in –

"Daddy! There is a boat!" Peyton cried and Blaine and Kurt's heads whipped around. Before Blaine could react, Kurt had slid off the edge of the boat and disappeared into the water. Blaine searched for him but couldn't see any sign of him and he sighed.

"Come here Peyton," Blaine called and Pavarotti swam over to the boat. Blaine grabbed Peyton and hauled her out of the water and Pavarotti ducked under the water, disappearing too. Blaine quickly grabbed her a towel and wrapped his little girl up, drying her quickly.

Not a lot of boats came out the way but Blaine could see the boat in the distance, coming closer. He swallowed and looked back to the water but there was no sign of Kurt or Pavarotti.

"Come on, let's get you dressed," Blaine said, leading her to the stairs where they had put the bags. Peyton changed quickly and when they came back out the boat was passing them. The people on board waved as they went past and Peyton and Blaine waved back cheerfully, concealing their worry about their two best friends.

"Daddy, where did Pav and Kurt go?" Peyton asked when the boat had passed.

"Kurt can't be seen," Blaine explained gently to Peyton. "But he will be back."

Peyton got hungry and so Blaine brought out the lunch they had packed and they sat down to eat it. The day grew longer and there was no sign of Kurt or Pavarotti returning. Blaine sighed, frustrated by the boats lack of timing. He could still taste Kurt on his lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him again and talk about what had happened.

Eventually it grew too late and they had to drive back. Peyton had turned sulky, upset by Pavarotti and Kurt's sudden departure and Blaine himself felt moody. They drove back, Peyton staying below deck and having a snooze. With just Blaine it took him longer to load the boat back on the trailer, but he managed and by the time they got home the sun was setting.

Peyton and Blaine trudged inside dejectedly and Peyton stomped her feet.

There was a bark at the backdoor and Peyton and Blaine lifted their heads to see Pavarotti at the backdoor, waiting for them. Peyton brighten and immediately ran to the door to the let the seal in. He waddled in and licked Peyton's fingers and she giggled.

"Peyton, you stay here with Pav," Blaine explained. "I'm just going to the rock pools to see if Kurt is there."

"Okay daddy," Peyton nodded, leading Pavarotti into the living room. Blaine quickly grabbed a torch before heading outside and ran to the path that led to the rock pool. When he got to the rocks, he walked carefully and hurried to get to the pool where Kurt could swim in.

When he got there, Kurt was waiting for him. Blaine strode over to him and fell to his knees before gripping Kurt face and pulling him into a kiss. Kurt made a noise of surprise but melted into Blaine and kissed him back. It was much more passionate then their first kiss and Blaine pulled away panting slightly, Kurt looking at him with glazed over eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Blaine asked, eyes boring into his.

"Boat," Kurt breathed. "I couldn't risk it."

"You didn't leave because I kissed you?" Blaine asked, worry starting to eat at him and Kurt quickly shook his head.

"No," he cried. "That was," he blushed. "a very good kiss. Actually, that was my first kiss."

Blaine's eyes widened with surprise but he smiled at Kurt and gently ran his thumb over his high cheekbones.

"Be with me," Blaine murmured and Kurt breathing hitched. As much as Kurt loved the ocean, as much as it sang for him to stay, there was something about Blaine that was calling out to him much stronger than the sea was. Kurt wondered if this is how his mother felt when she had first met Burt.

"Yes," Kurt whispered and gently kissed Blaine again. Blaine sighed with relief and kissed him back. They pulled away and smiled giddily at each other.

"Uh, we should get back to the house," Blaine said. "Peyton will be worried."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. Before he could say anything, Blaine was scooping him up into his arms and heading back to the house. Kurt held the torch in one hand and shined the way. It didn't take them long before they were back at the house, Peyton waiting for them.

"You came back!" she cried happily when Blaine stepped into the door. "I thought you had gone."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I couldn't risk being seen by the boat. I'm sorry I left so quickly."

"That's okay," Peyton told him. "But you have to promise to always come back."

Kurt smiled and the arm around Blaine's neck tightened. "I promise."

"Let's get you dry," Blaine said and he carried Kurt to the bathroom, placing him in the empty bath. Blaine left him to dry himself, giving him privacy while he tried to keep the ridiculous smile off his face but failed epically.

"Daddy and Kurt, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Peyton sung as Blaine came into the living room and his froze. Peyton giggled loudly and beamed at Blaine. "Are you going to get cooties?"

"Wha- no," Blaine shook his head. "You saw me and Kurt kissing?"

Peyton nodded and giggled again. "Uh huh! Does that mean Kurt will stay now?"

"Well, I hope so," Blaine said, coming to Peyton.

"Are sure you don't have cooties?" Peyton asked seriously. "Because Jenny kissed Brendon's cheek and everyone said that he now has cooties!"

Blaine laughed and picked Peyton up, spinning her around. "We don't have cooties, I promise."

Peyton relaxed and beamed brightly. They heard footsteps and Kurt came out, dressed in his clothes and was looking sheepishly at the two Anderson's.

"Let's start some dinner," Blaine said, putting Peyton down who ran to Kurt, taking his hand.

"Okay," Peyton beamed. "Kurt! You don't have cooties!"

Kurt shot Blaine a confused looked and Blaine chuckled, shaking his head and headed to the kitchen with Kurt and Peyton following, Peyton explaining to Kurt about how she had been worried that he may have cooties.

Peyton was in bed, fast asleep and the house was quite. Kurt crept quietly from his room and padded across the floor and stood in front of Blaine's closed door. He hesitated before bringing his hand up and knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in," Blaine called and Kurt bit his lips before pushing open the door and sticking his head around. Blaine was on the bed, leaning against the head board with paper spread out all around his, his laptop settled on his lap. He smiled when he saw it was Kurt and waved him in.

Kurt came in, shutting the door behind him and he shuffled closer to the bed, perching on the edge shyly.

"I'm sorry I interrupted," Kurt said and Blaine shook his head.

"Actually I'm glad you did. Come here," Blaine said, patting the space beside him. Kurt crawled over to Blaine and sat next to him. Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer and Kurt smiled giddily, resting a hand on Blaine's chest.

"What are you working on?" Kurt asked, his eyes scanning over the paper. Kurt had managed to read all of Blaine's books and was eagerly awaiting to know what else Blaine had been working on.

"Well, before we met, I was actually writing a book on you," Blaine explained, looking sheepish. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Me?" he asked, as if he had heard wrong.

"Yeah. Peyton talked about you all the time and I thought it would be fun to write a story about you and Pavarotti," Blaine explained. "If you're not comfortable with the idea I can stop."

Kurt shook his head and smiled shyly at Blaine. "It's actually very sweet. Thank you."

Blaine shrugged and placed a kiss on Kurt's temple. "You're welcome. It's been a lot of fun to write. But enough about that. What did you come in here for?"

"Oh," Kurt said and he suddenly became very interested in Blaine's shirt. "Nothing."

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, trying to catch Kurt's eyes. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Did you mean it?" Kurt asked quietly. "When you asked me to be yours?"

"Of course," Blaine said sincerely and he put two fingers under Kurt's chin and titled his head up so that they were eye to eye. "I meant every word. I like you Kurt. A lot."

"I like you too," Kurt said, leaning closer so their noses were touching. "A lot. You're like nobody I have ever met before."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. He shoved the laptop off his lap and pulled Kurt into it, hugging him close. The kissed lazily and Kurt decided he could kiss Blaine forever and never get tired of tasting him. Kurt was very knew to kissing and with each move it sent a shiver down his spine.

They pulled away and Kurt started at Blaine who smiled adoringly back.

"I don't really know what I'm doing," Kurt said shyly, unable to lie to Blaine. He had a habit of blurting out things in front of Blaine.

"Either," Blaine smiled. "But we'll figure it out together."

"Do you think Peyton will mind?" Kurt asked wordily and Blaine chuckled.

"She adores you Kurt," Blaine assured him. "She'll be happy. I know she will."

Kurt snuggled into Blaine, feeling relived and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Read me what you have so far," Kurt instructed and Blaine smirked.

"Bossy aren't you," he teased and Kurt smirked, pulling the laptop into his lap and scrolled to the top.

"It's about me," Kurt said. "I should at least get the first look."

Blaine chuckled and rested his head on the top of Kurt and together they began to read.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	9. Slow and steady

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! You guys are the greatest readers! I am so sorry about not updating yesterday! This week has been so crazy! Next week I'll be in Sydney doing work so I may not be able to update as often but I will try to update as much as I can as I will be taking the laptop with me! **

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so short and sorry for any mistakes in here! Hopefully you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Slow and steady **

Kurt must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed, the sheets tucked around him carefully. Kurt stretched, his body going taut before he relaxed back into the mattress and a giddy smile on his lips. The events of yesterday came back and he couldn't help but gently touch his lips, remembering how soft Blaine's had been against his.

There was a knock on the door and Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes. The door peeked open and Peyton stuck her head in, smiling sheepishly. When she saw that Kurt was awake she quickly pushed the door open and hurried into the room, climbing on to the bed.

"Morning Kurt," Peyton beamed, snuggling into his side. Kurt laid back down and hugged her close.

"Morning Peyton," Kurt smiled at her.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye," Peyton said, resting her head on Kurt's arm. "because I have a play date today."

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"It's 8:30," Peyton told him proudly.

"Peyton," Blaine scolded from the door and both Kurt and Peyton looked up at him, not having heard him come up the stairs. "I told you not to wake him."

"He was already awake!" Peyton defended and Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"It's true," Kurt assured him.

"Oh," Blaine cleared his throat. "Well, we have to go but I'll be back in a bit. Help yourself to some breakfast."

Kurt nodded and Peyton hugged him tightly. "Bye Kurt. I'll play with you later."

"Have fun," Kurt said and Peyton beamed, nodding. She climbed off the bed and scurried out of the room. Blaine lingered into the door way, smiling adoringly at Kurt.

"I- uh – I shouldn't be too long," Blaine said and Kurt nodded, sitting back up again. Both blushed and Blaine quickly stepped into the room and going to the edge of the bed and gently cupped Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt sighed and kissed back lightly before Blaine was pulling away. He rubbed a thumb across Kurt's cheek, blushing slightly.

"I won't be long," he murmured and Kurt nodded dumbly.

"Okay," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned back. He straightened and quickly left the room and Kurt flopped back down on the bed, smiling giddily and he giggled quietly, never having felt his happy in a long, long time.

* * *

Blaine got back from dropping Peyton off at her friends place. He parked the car and hurried back inside, eager to see Kurt. He jogged inside and looked around for Kurt.

"Kurt!" he called, pausing in the living room when he couldn't see him.

"I'm here," Kurt said, popping up from the kitchen and Blaine relaxed as soon as he saw him.

"Hi."

"Hi," Kurt smiled back and they blushed. Kurt came out of the kitchen and walked over to Blaine who automatically to his hand.

"What do you want to do today?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt closer and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Anything," Kurt said. "I don't mind."

"It's a nice day. Want to go for a walk?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, smiling brightly at Blaine who grinned just as brightly back.

* * *

"What was it like living under the sea?" Blaine asked curiously. They were walking along the beach, hands entwined and their feet bare.

Kurt hummed thoughtfully. "Very different. Peaceful, relaxing, quiet."

"Did you ever miss living on land?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Sometimes. I missed my dad of course. I miss him a lot and I haven't been to his grave since I buried him," Kurt answered quietly. "When my mum died, she was the only link I had to the sea, who could teach me all about the magic of it. My dad was the one who taught me the magic of living on land. He had more time to teach me more so after he passed, I just wanted to get away and what better time to start learning more about the ocean."

Blaine looked at him sadly. He could see what had attracted Peyton in the first place. Both of them had lost their parents, although Peyton didn't remember hers.

"Are we keeping you from that?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked to him with confusion. "Are we keeping you from the sea?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, smiling and squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. "The sea will always be apart of me and I could never just give that up. But you and Peyton are a big part of my life too and I could never just give you up either."

Blaine beamed and stopped, pulling Kurt into a kiss. Kurt sighed happily and wound his arms around Blaine's neck, holding him closer and deepening the kiss. They pulled away softly and smiled at each other.

"I want to take this slow," Blaine said quietly, gazing into Kurt's eyes. "I want to do this right."

Kurt nodded in agreement an Blaine sighed with relief. He took Kurt's hand again and they continued walking down the beach.

"So, where did you sleep?" Blaine asked curiously and Kurt chuckled.

"Under water caves mostly," Kurt explained. "I could keep out of trouble in there and Pavarotti liked living in them too."

"How did you and Pavarotti meet?" Blaine asked. "Peyton never told me."

"She never asked," Kurt explained. "I had just come back to the ocean and was just swimming around when Pavarotti came swimming up to me. He followed me around for a bit and I realised that he wasn't going anywhere so we just stuck together."

"Well, he is adorable," Blaine added and Kurt giggled with agreement.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked, biting his lip shyly.

"You can ask me anything," Blaine assured him and Kurt took a deep breath.

"Did you want kids? I mean, you got Peyton so suddenly, I was just wondering if you ever wanted a family," Kurt trailed off and Blaine squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, I wanted a family," Blaine told him with a gentle smile. "Of course, I would have liked to have been married and planned for a child but I don't ever regret Cooper giving me custody of Peyton. What about you?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "I want the same. I just never really thought I could."

"You didn't meet any other merman on your travels?" Blaine asked, his stomach twisting at the thought.

"Mermen and mermaids are very rare and even then we are very secluded," Kurt explained. "It's not often that a merman or mermaid will fall in love with a human."

"Your mum did," Blaine said softly and Kurt nodded.

"Being in the sea by yourself, for so long. We get lonely. I wasn't born in the sea like some are, I had both worlds and as much as the sea called out to me, I did miss some aspects of the land."

"Shopping?" Blaine teased and Kurt laughed loudly.

"Yes," he giggled before going serious. "Blaine. I hope you know that you are my best friend."

"You're mine too," Blaine beamed.

"Thank you for being patient with me," Kurt smiled. "You know, teaching me to work the camera, the television, the oven."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. "Kurt, I don't mind doing any of that. I like you, a lot. I'm crazy about you and I've been looking for you forever."

Kurt smiled giddily and leant into Blaine. They stopped, looking out at the ocean. They had walked a fair way and both silently agreed to start walking back towards the house, Blaine arm wrapped around Kurt's waist.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	10. Visitor

**Hello everyone! I fianlly managed to get some time in to update! YAY! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy up here in Sydney and yeah, I've only just found some time to upload and sorry for the wait! To make it up to you I have made this chapter a little longer for you all to tie you over until I can update next wich will hopefully be soon! **

**I am sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Visitor **

"Who was that daddy?" Peyton asked, looking up from the TV. Kurt looked over his shoulder and looked to Blaine expectantly. The three of them were spending the evening educating Kurt on the new movies that had come out and that he had missed. The phone had rung and Blaine got up to answer it and he had been on the phone for quite a while before he came wondering back into the living room.

"That was my publisher," Blaine explained, coming to join them on the couch once again. "She's coming to visit us tomorrow."

Peyton and Kurt's eyes widened and Peyton pouted. Pavarotti , who was laying on the floor, looked at all of them and blinked once before staring at Kurt.

"Who is your publisher?" Kurt asked and Peyton made a face.

"Shelby," Peyton answered and Blaine looked at her with surprise. "She's _always _coming around here."

"She's my manger," Blaine frowned, looking at Peyton. "Do you not like her?"

Peyton shook her head. "No. Whenever she is here I'm with Kurt and Pavarotti."

Blaine looked to Kurt with shock and Kurt's eyes widened.

"I didn't know," Kurt quickly said. "Peyton always said you were busy. I assumed it had something to do with work and that you didn't want to be disturbed."

Blaine turned back to Peyton. "Why don't you like her?"

Peyton shrugged. "She's doesn't like our stories."

"Honey, if she didn't like them she wouldn't publish them," Blaine explained but Peyton shook her head.

"No, she doesn't like them. I heard her on the phone. She only staying because your first book made lots of money," Peyton said and Blaine's eyes widened with shock. He did not see this coming at all and Peyton had no reason to lie. "I think she likes you too."

Blaine choked on his own spit and saw Kurt glare at the carpet. Pavarotti gave a little bark and Peyton leaned forward to give his belly a rub. The young seal's tongue lolled out and his eyes closed and Peyton giggled.

"Are you sure Peyton?" Blaine asked and Peyton nodded distractedly.

"Uh huh. I heard her," Peyton said and Blaine leant back on the couch heavily, his shoulders slumping with defeat. What was he going to do now? He had to get the truth somehow and as much as he trusted Peyton's judgement, she was only five and could have easily misheard.

"Can we finish the movie now?" Peyton asked and Blaine nodded, pressing play and the movie started back up again.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly and Blaine looked up to see Kurt hovering in his bedroom door way. He smiled tiredly and Kurt shuffled in, crawling onto the bed and sitting in front of Blaine, his legs folded underneath him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine told him.

"Liar," Kurt huffed and Blaine sighed.

"I'm worried about what Peyton said," Blaine said honestly. "How did I not see this?"

"How about excitement of getting your book published?" Kurt asked. "Of being able to do right by Peyton. Blaine, you couldn't have known."

"She's five Kurt and she could see it," Blaine sulked. Kurt pursed his lips and crawled beside Blaine, gently taking his hands in his.

"Because she was looking out for you," Kurt explained softly. He hesitated before sighing. "Peyton told me about a woman who used to come around that she didn't like. I didn't make the connection that she was your publisher. She didn't always hate Shelby, just until she heard the conversation."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Blaine asked and Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe she thought you knew. Blaine, you are like a super hero to her, who knows everything and can do anything," Kurt smiled softly. "Didn't you used to think that about your dad? I know I did."

Blaine thought this over quietly. Eventually he sighed and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close, kissing his temple.

"I'm so lucky I have you," Blaine murmured and Kurt beamed, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Me too," Kurt hummed.

"What am I going to do?" Blaine asked Kurt. "About Shelby? How do I find out the truth?"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "She's coming to see how you are going on your next book yeah?" Blaine nodded. "Well, why don't you tell her that you are struggling and are thinking of taking a break for a year and see how she reacts."

Blaine nodded slowly. "That could work."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly again. "You'll work something out. I know you will."

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into a deeper kiss, cupping his face. Kurt sighed happily and kissed him back just as passionately. They shifted down the bed until they were lying down. Blaine carefully put his hands on Kurt's hips, stroking the skin of his hipbone. Hesitantly, Kurt put his hand on Blaine chest and slowly began to trail it down over his chest. The kiss grew deeper and a strangled moan worked its way out of their throats.

They pulled away, panting for breath but Blaine quickly started trailing kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Kurt arched his neck to give Blaine better access and pated harshly. This was the first time anyone had ever kissed his neck and Kurt decided he was a huge fan. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips once before pulling away, not wanting to push Kurt too far.

They stared at each other and smiled adoringly at one another. Kurt bit his lips shyly and gently toyed with the edge of his shirt.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he whispered and Blaine's grin grew.

"Always," he responded and Kurt relaxed, giving a relived smile and tucked himself back into Blaine's arms.

* * *

Shelby arrived early the next morning. She was average height, slim and beautiful. She was wearing a tight knee length black skirt and a blouse tucked into the skirt and deadly looking heels. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and rang the door bell, tucking her folder under her arm. She didn't have to wait long until Blaine answered the door, his usual bright grin in place.

"Morning Shelby," Blaine grinned and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good morning Blaine," Shelby greeted back with a smile.

"Come in," Blaine said, pushing the door open wider and Shelby smiled and ducked past. She had been to the house many times and felt comfortable enough to continue into the living room. She had always loved the house and was rather jealous that Blaine lived here.

"Sorry about the mess," Blaine winced as he followed her in. "We got a little creative this morning ."

The kitchen table was covered in glitter, crayons and paper that held colourful drawings. But this is not what held Shelby's attention. Sitting at the table with Peyton was a man she had never seen. She rose an eyebrow and turned to look at Blaine for an explanation.

"This is Kurt Hummel," Blaine explained, smiling at Kurt. "He's my boyfriend."

Kurt beamed at the title before smiling politely at Shelby. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Shelby murmured, still reeling with surprise. She had never met anyone close to Blaine and had wondered when he had met Kurt and why she hadn't known sooner. Shelby didn't deny that Blaine was attractive and that he was gay but she had always secretly hoped that one day he would just look at her and take her in his arms and kiss her and made passionate love with her.

"Hello Peyton," Shelby greeted, continuing on and shaking her head of those thoughts.

"Hello," Peyton greeted kindly and Blaine was very proud of his little girl. Kurt smiled proudly at Peyton too and she quickly turned her attention to him.

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine asked, heading to the kitchen.

"Some coffee would be great," Shelby nodded and Blaine nodded.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee please," Kurt smiled at him.

"I want a hot chocolate please," Peyton cried and Blaine chuckled.

"Coming up."

Shelby took a seat at the table and looked at their colourful drawings. Most of them consisted of what looked to be mermaids and a seal.

"These are very good," Shelby said to Peyton, ignoring Kurt all together, feeling bitter towards the man.

"Thank you," Peyton said quietly, not looking at Shelby. "Kurt? Do you think the tail needs more glitter?"

"I think so," Kurt beamed. "You can never have too much glitter."

Peyton grinned at him and she clumsily spread more glitter on the page. Blaine came wondering back and handed Kurt his coffee and then on to Shelby. He hurried back to the kitchen to grab his and the hot chocolate for Peyton and joined them at the table.

"Well, we may as well just jump right into it," Shelby said, pushing aside their drawings with little care, making Kurt frown. Shelby placed the folder on the table and opened it. "Let's go over your last book."

"Sure," Blaine nodded.

Shelby glanced at Kurt and pursed her lip. "Are you sure you want to be here? This is all boring talk. I'm sure you and Peyton could find something to do."

Kurt started back at her coldly and Blaine gently squeezed his thigh under the table.

"Sure. Come on Peyton, let's get cleaned up and we can go build a sandcastle," Kurt said. Peyton eagerly slipped of her chair and Kurt followed her, directing her to the bathroom so that they could get cleaned up.

"Now your last book is still selling," Shelby quickly launched into business. "Which is great news so we don't need to worry about that. What we do need to talk about though is you new book."

"About that," Blaine said, shifting in his chair. "I've tried working on something but it's just not working for me, so I think I'm going to take a little break. Maybe a year before writing again."

Shelby stared at him blankly and Blaine's heart sank. It looked like Peyton was right.

"A year?" Shelby asked. "Blaine. Writing is your career, you have so many fans waiting for your next book. There is a lot of expectation with this one. No one thinks you can out do your last one which was the number seller on nearly all reading lists."

"I know that," Blaine said. "But I'm sure my fans will understand if I take a break for a while. I need to focus on me and Peyton and Kurt."

Shelby gritted her teeth.

"Blaine, you can't throw away your life for some _boy_," Shelby growled. "I won't let you. You can find another one at any time."

"I don't want another one," Blaine frowned. "Shelby, I have always produced a book every year. Sometimes two. I think I can take a break."

Shelby ran a hand across her face with frustration. "Blaine-"

A loud crash cut her off and Blaine jumped, whipping around to face the direction of the noise. It came from the bathroom and Blaine swallowed thickly. Peyton came running out, her eyes wide.

"Daddy! I accidently got Kurt wet!" she gasped and Blaine's eyes widened.

"It's okay. Just stay here and I'll be back in a moment," Blaine said and he shot out of his chair. Shelby rolled her eyes at Blaine's love sick puppy act. So Kurt had gotten wet? Who cares. He's old enough to be able to deal with it himself.

* * *

Blaine quickly knocked on the door before sliding in and shutting it firmly behind him. Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Kurt's tail flick lightly. He was sprawled on the bathroom floor, leaning up against the bath and his eyes looked miserable.

"I'm sorry," Kurt gasped. "Peyton accidently got water on me when I was helping her wash her hands."

"It's okay," Blaine assured him, crouching down beside him. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Kurt shook his head and his shoulders slumped with defeat. Blaine looked at him worriedly, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Let's get your dried," Blaine said softly, gently kissing the top of Kurt's head and he grabbed the hair dryer.

* * *

Shelby heard the hair dryer go and she leant back in her chair. She drummed her fingers on the table and glanced over to Peyton who was staring at her.

"What?" Shelby asked and Peyton shook her head. She galloped away back to the bathroom and Shelby scoffed.

Just as she was about to investigate, the bathroom door opened again and the three trailed out.

"Come on Peyton, let's go play outside," Kurt said, taking Peyton hand and they quickly disappeared out the backdoor. Blaine stared concernedly after them before joining Shelby again.

"Okay Blaine," Shelby said, changing tactic. "Why don't I come back next week and we'll talk about this again. Obviously you have some things you need to think about and I'll give you some peace."

She stood, gathering her things and smoothed her skirt. "Just don't throw everything away for your _boyfriend_."

Shelby let herself out and Blaine glared after her. He had never seen this side of Shelby before but looking back over the years he could tell that she had been flirting with him all along and had been using him to get a pay check. Blaine shook his head in anger at his own foolishness. Why had he been so naive?

Blaine pushed back from the table and looked out to where Peyton and Kurt were playing in the sand. He sighed heavily. Kurt had looked so defeated when he had turned back into a merman in their house. Blaine never wanted Kurt to feel bad about being who he was. With a deep breath he opened the door and went out to be with Peyton and Kurt.

* * *

**Ooooo mean Shelby! I hope you enjoyed and please review! Happy reading!**


	11. embarrassement

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You are so amazing! I'm sorry it took me so long to update again but I'm home now and will have much more time! I hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Embarrassment **

Peyton took Kurt's hand while the two of them walked away from the house and Shelby. The two of them were quite – not so rare for Kurt but it was for Peyton. They steered away from the windows of the house so that they wouldn't be seen easily, unless they were looking for them, and dropped down into the sand.

Peyton gently ran her hands through the sand, letting it slid through her fingers and she bit her lip softly.

"Peyton?" Kurt asked quietly and Peyton glanced up at Kurt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm really sorry!" Peyton burst out and Kurt reeled back with surprise. "I didn't mean to get you wet! I know you told me I had to keep you a secret and I'm sorry and please don't go!"

Kurt blinked with shock. "Peyton! You don't have to apologize. Accidents happen. I don't blame you and I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"But, you look so sad," Peyton said, her lower lip trembling. "I really am sorry."

"I know you are," Kurt smiled at her reassuringly and opened his arms. Peyton scrambled over to him and cuddled into his lap. "I promise that I am not mad at you."

"But you look sad," Peyton pointed out and Kurt hummed softly, wondering how to explain this to her.

"I'm embarrassed," Kurt said slowly. "I should have been much more careful than I was. I don't want to have to leave you or your dad."

"Do you love my daddy?" Peyton asked and Kurt swallowed thickly.

"I do," Kurt whispered.

"Do you love me?"

Kurt smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Peyton, holding her close. "Of course I do."

"I love you too," Peyton beamed and she leant up, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "I also think it's really cool that you are a merman. Can I be a mermaid?"

Kurt chuckled. "I can't make you a mermaid. You have to be born one. I'm sorry but you can be an honorary mermaid."

"What does that mean?" Peyton asked.

"It means that even though you don't have a tail, I will still call you a mermaid," Kurt explained and Peyton beamed.

"Yay! Thanks Kurt!"

"You're welcome," Kurt beamed. The sound of a car starting caught their attention and they looked over to the house in time to see Shelby's car disappearing down the driveway. Kurt sighed, it wouldn't be long before Blaine found them.

"We should head back," Kurt said. "Shelby has left now."

Peyton climbed off Kurt's lap and stood up, Kurt following her lead. She took his hand and they began to wonder back to the house.

"Will daddy be mad at me?" Peyton asked and Kurt shook his head.

"You didn't do anything sweetie," Kurt promised her. "You aren't in any trouble."

Peyton nodded, sightly appeased. Kurt was right, before they had even made it back to the house, Blaine was coming towards them.

"I'm sorry about that," Blaine said when he reached them. "I'm so sorry she was rude to you."

"It's fine," Kurt said quietly and he saw Blaine frown. Kurt had never been a good liar and he was sure that Blaine could tell that he was keeping something from him.

"Let's go back inside," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and giving a squeeze. They headed back inside, their hands linked. Peyton galloped inside and went to the table to her drawings. She frowned when she saw that they had been muddled up and she sighed heavily.

"They're beautiful," Blaine grinned. "We can put them on the fridge."

Peyton brightened at this and quickly ran to the office to get some sticky tape. Blaine turned to Kurt when Peyton was gone and Kurt swallowed.

"I know you are keeping something from me," Blaine said quietly. "And I need you to tell me. I don't want there to be secrets between us. I want us to be honest with each other."

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. "I just need to be with myself for a moment. I'm going to go for a swim. Meet me at the rock pool at three o'clock."

"Promise you will be there," Blaine said, his eyes boring into Kurt's. "Promise."

"I promise," Kurt promised and gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips before heading back outside and quickly jogging up the path and out of sight. Peyton came back and frowned when she saw just Blaine.

"Where did Kurt go?" Peyton asked.

"He needed some time to think so he's going for a swim," Blaine explained, taking the tape from Peyton.

"He's embarrassed," Peyton said and Blaine froze, looking to her.

"He told you that?" Blaine asked and Peyton nodded, picking up her picture and wondering to the fridge.

"He looked sad so I asked him and he said he was embarrassed," Peyton told Blaine. She planted the picture against the fridge and Blaine quickly taped it. Peyton beamed at her handy work and turned to Blaine. "Can we put Kurt's and yours up too?"

"Sure," Blaine said, but his thoughts were on what his daughter had said. Kurt had been embarrassed and Blaine had just let him go to the ocean all by himself, where he may not return.

* * *

Kurt jetted through the ocean, his tail flicking in long strokes. Usually the ocean made him calm and stress free but he this time he didn't feel any of that. He was worried. Worried of what Blaine would say about him turning into a merman in the middle of his bathroom, while his publisher had been there.

Ever since he had been a child his mother and his father had trained it into him never to reveal himself to anyone that he couldn't trust. They had been looking out for him, not wanting anything to happen to him or make a situation where they would have to disappear forever.

Kurt had researched Blaine one night, borrowing his computer. It had taken him a while to figure out the new technology but he had eventually gotten on to the internet and searched Blaine. There was heaps about his books but there was very little on his private life and that had been commented on. One report had said that Blaine divulged little information so that he could have a private life and so that Peyton could have a normal upbringing.

Kurt certainly didn't want to be the one who disrupts their lives. He loved Blaine far too much to do that and he loved Peyton just as much. He eventually stopped swimming and just hovered in his deep surroundings. It was silent, just the thoughts going around his mind.

Movement caught his eyes and he smiled slightly as he saw Pavarotti circle him. The young seal always had good timing and could make Kurt feel better. For years it had just been the two of them. Kurt told Pavarotti everything. He had even wept on the young seal over his mother and father's death and how much he missed them.

Pavarotti nudged him gently and Kurt sighed, knowing that he had to get back to Blaine and talk to him. He was worried that Blaine would be mad and not want to see him again. Kurt steeled himself before turning around and swimming back towards the rock pools.

* * *

Blaine paced the rock pools, worry swirling around in his belly. It was past three and there was still no sign of Kurt. He had promised he would come back but Blaine was beginning to doubt it. Just when traitorous tears were about to well up, Pavarotti came leaping out of the rock pool, quickly followed by Kurt.

Pavarotti began to waddle away and Blaine looked after him.

"Don't track sand into the house," Blaine warned and Pavarotti gave a little grunt in response before waddling away. Blaine shook his head and turned back to Kurt who was resting on a rock, still emerged in the water. Blaine approached and sat down in front of him.

They started at each other silently, both feeling nervous.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked and Kurt whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt blurted out hysterically. "I'm sorry Blaine. It was an accident, I didn't mean to put you or Peyton in danger or disrupt your lives."

"Wait- what? Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked, feeling horribly confused.

Kurt blinked back tears and lowered his eyes. "I don't want you to be mad at me or make me go away."

"Why would I want you to go away?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Because I got a tail in your bathroom while your publisher was there," Kurt sniffed. Blaine's jaw dropped. This is what Kurt had been worried about. That he would leave him over that. Gently he tipped Kurt's chin up to look at him and pressed his lisp to his.

Kurt gave a whimper of confusion and Blaine gently pulled away, but not going far.

"Kurt. I'm not mad," Blaine told him firmly. "And I will never leave you because of that. I don't care that you have a tail. I will always protect you and your secret. I don't ever want to lose you Kurt. Ever. I love you."

Kurt gasped and tears welled up in his eyes, making them glitter in the dying sun.

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too," Kurt breathed and Blaine broke out into a wide grin. He cupped Kurt cheek and pulled him back into another deep kiss. Kurt melted against him, pushing his hand on the rock to bring him closer to Blaine. Tongues met and Blaine's other hand tangled in Kurt's damp hair, holding him tightly to him.

Kurt moaned at the sensation and his tail flicked, spraying Blaine with water. Blaine chuckled into the kiss, gently and slowly pulling away and resting his forehead against his boyfriends.

"Come home," Blaine breathed and Kurt nodded slightly.

"Please."

Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss, pulling him closer. Blaine slid off the rock he had perched on and fell into the water. He didn't care though, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him to him. Kurt gasped, but angled his head to deepen the kiss. He shuddered at the feel of Blaine's hand gliding up his back, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Kurt steady himself with a hand on Blaine's chest, feeling the shirt clinging to his very toned body.

They pulled away, panting and stared at each other.

"I love you," Kurt smiled breathlessly and Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back.

"I love you too," Blaine grinned. "We should head back."

Kurt nodded breathlessly and once again Blaine easily lifted Kurt into his arms and began to trek back to the house. It took a little longer, Blaine concentration hindered by Kurt playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and giving him a nice hickey on the side of his neck but it was well worth it to have Kurt still in his arms and that he was still able to call Kurt his.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and please review! Happy reading!**


	12. I love you

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews and I can't thank you enough for all your support! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes! **

**This chater is RATED M!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: I love you **

Kurt carefully dried himself, watching the scale sink back into his skin and he legs reappear. Kurt shivered at the thought of Blaine running his hands up them. Kurt couldn't deny that having Blaine's hands on him made him hot and bothered. He was naive when it came to sex, he knew that and Blaine was surely to have more experience than himself.

When the last of his scales disappeared he stopped the hair dryer and stood up. He quickly changed into his clothes, smoothing them of any wrinkles. Blaine had brought him up to his room and left him to change back, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Kurt stepped out of the bathroom and found Peyton sitting on his bed, Pavarotti sitting by the edge of the bed.

"Hello you two," Kurt smiled, gently scratching Pavarotti on the head who preened under the attention. Kurt sat beside Peyton, curling his legs up under him. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy is ordering pizza," Peyton beamed. "He said we are going to have a picnic in the living room."

"Sounds fun," Kurt beamed and Peyton nodded.

"And daddy said I could choose the movie," Peyton beamed and Kurt chuckled quietly. "I want you to help me pick one."

"Sure," Kurt beamed and Peyton grinned right back.

"You're not sad anymore," She commented and Kurt blinked back his surprised. Peyton was very observant for her age and she was very smart.

"No," Kurt smiled at her.

"Good," Peyton beamed. "I don't like it when you are sad or when daddy is sad. You make each other happy."

Kurt kissed Peyton head and smoothed her curls. "You and your dad make me very happy."

"And Pavarotti," Peyton added and Pav gave a bark of recognition and Kurt laughed.

"You too Pav," Kurt beamed and leant over to scratch the seals head who lapped up the attention. Peyton and Kurt broke into giggles at the seals expression and this is how Blaine found them when he came up to see what was going on.

"Pizza is on the way," Blaine declared, leaning on the door way. "Peyton, are you choosing the movie?"

"Yes!" She cried and scrambled off the bed and dashed past Blaine with Pavarotti hot on her heals. Kurt scooted off the bed and Blaine smiled at him adoringly. Kurt took his hand and they wondered down to the living room slowly.

"Kurt! You have to help me choose!" Peyton cried and Kurt chuckled, dropping Blaine's hand and going over to her and he crouched down beside her. They flicked through the vast amount of Disney movies that Blaine owned and settled on watching Tangled.

They set it up and when the move was ready to play, the pizza arrived. They sat on the floor, sitting on cushions with the pizza box open between them and they watched the movie, singing along. All the three of them had beautiful voices and Blaine stared at Kurt with awe.

"You are like Arial," Peyton commented after Kurt had stopped singing along and Blaine and Kurt laughed.

"I suppose I am a little bit," he grinned and Peyton beamed at the idea of having her very own Disney prince.

* * *

Blaine gently tucked Peyton into bed, smoothing her curls. She had fallen asleep during the movie and once it had finished, Blaine carried her to bed while Kurt cleaned up. Blaine kissed her forehead and padded out quietly. He went to the kitchen where Kurt was throwing the pizza box away. Blaine crept up behind him and when Kurt straightened he wound his arms around his waist.

Kurt jumped with surprise but leant back into Blaine's warmth and tilted his head back. Blaine hummed as Kurt exposed his neck and quickly latched on to it. Kurt moaned softly as Blaine gently nipped and sucked at his neck, his breathing getting heavier. Blaine knew how to play with his body and Kurt could feel the pleasure rolling through his body.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moaned and Blaine chuckled hotly against his neck.

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms and looked him in the eyes. Blaine swallowed thickly as he saw how dark they were with pleasure. Blaine took his hand and began to lead him towards the stairs. They climbed them quickly and Blaine quickly pushed them into his room, shutting the door behind him. Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss, holding him tightly.

Their tongue rolled around together and Blaine tangled one hand in Kurt's hair, the other sliding to his hips, caressing the skin under his shirt. Kurt moaned, clutching Blaine's arm and the other sliding down his chest, feeling the tone muscles underneath.

Slowly, Blaine back Kurt to the bed until his knees touched then slowly he lowered them on to the bed. Panting, the moved up the bed so that they were both on, Blaine hovering over Kurt's body. They pulled out of the kiss, panting and starting at each other.

Blaine toyed with the hem of Kurt's shirt, gently running his thumb over Kurt's hip bone making him shiver.

"Kurt," Blaine panted, gently nipping at his lips. "I love you so much."

Kurt arched at these words, his body flushed with Blaine. "I love you too."

"Can I – can I touch you?" Blaine pleaded and Kurt whined.

"Yes," he breathed. Blaine lifted Kurt's shirt off before whipping off his too. Kurt's hands went to his chest, sliding his palm of the muscles that jumped under his touch. Blaine leant down and pulled Kurt into another kiss, kissing him deeply, tasting every inch of his mouth.

Blaine gently trailed a hand over Kurt's chest, mapping every curve and Kurt moaned under his touch. As Blaine's hands travelled to the waist band of his pants, Kurt grabbed his wrist. Blaine pulled away, his chest heaving but his eyes worried.

"Kurt? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lips, his cheeks turning pink. "No. I just...I never done anything like this before."

Blaine's eyes widened but he smiled at him adoringly, giving him a sweet kiss.

"We can stop," Blaine assured him but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I want to," Kurt said, blushing. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine promised. "I'm going to take good care of you okay. Just relax."

Kurt nodded Blaine pulled him back into another kiss. It started out slow but it grew more passionate. Blaine's hands were running over his chest and under his back. His thumb brushed over Kurt's nipple and Kurt moaned loudly, his body arching. Blaine groaned when his hardness rubbed against Kurt's through the layer of clothes and he rocked down on to Kurt.

Kurt threw his head back with pleasure. He had no idea that Blaine could make him feel this way but he was loving it. The sigh of Kurt made Blaine even harder and he rocked down again.

"Oh," Kurt moaned, tangling his finger's in Blaine's hair and his legs wrapped around Blaine waist.

"Kurt," Blaine moaned, pushing himself flusher to Kurt's body, so they were chest to chest and he began to rock them. He found the perfect angle so that they were rubbing up against one another, drawing moan out of them.

"So hot Kurt," Blaine groaned in his hear, making Kurt pant harshly, his toes curling. "Tell me this is okay."

"It's okay," Kurt moaned. "more than _oh _okay. _Blaine_."

Neither were going to last long, wanting this for so long. Blaine pulled Kurt back into a deep kiss and rocked harder and faster. The bed rocked with their movement, their moans getting a little louder. Kurt felt heat boiling in this stomach and his toes curled, wrapping his legs tighter around Blaine's waist.

"Blaine, I'm – oh – close," Kurt panted and Blaine rocked harder.

"Me too," he grunted. "love you. So much. _So good_."

With one last thrust, Kurt stilled, going tense, before he was coming with Blaine's name on his lips and he rocked out the waves of his orgasm. Blaine groaned and rocked out his own completion, his head buried in Kurt's neck. They panted harshly as they came down and Kurt's legged flopped down, feeling like jelly.

Blaine lifted his head and gently brushed some lose strands of Kurt's hair out of his face. Kurt smiled at him lazily and Blaine chuckled.

"I love you," Kurt breathed. "That was, amazing."

"Love you too," Blaine kissed him lightly on the lips. "and it was more than amazing."Blaine shifted and scrunched his nose as the cooling mess in his pants. "We should get cleaned up."

Kurt nodded but yawned tiredly. They quickly changed, throwing their soiled clothes in the laundry hamper before crawling back into bed, curling around one another. They fell asleep quickly, wrapped in each other and completely sated by love.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading!**


	13. Intruder

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough for all your support with this story! I'm sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you all enjoy. Oh and sorry for not updating yesterday!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Intruder **

Sun light drifted through the window, illuminating the bedroom. It was only early and Blaine slowly began to wake, his body twitching. He moaned softly, his body going taught as he stretched awake before relaxing back into the mattress. He felt a body stir beside him and he grinned lazily, rolling over and pulling Kurt into his arms.

Kurt mumbled in his sleep and snuggled back into Blaine's embrace. Blaine chuckled thickly at Kurt's light snores and cracked his eyes open. He blinked away the haze and gazed down at his beautiful boyfriend. The sun was filtering across the bed and Kurt's pale skin seemed to glow and shimmer in the light. Blaine gently traced his fingers over his skin, watching as goose bumps erupted after his touch.

Blaine continued to smooth Kurt's skin before he began to wake. Kurt stirred, moaning softly and lazily blinked his eyes open.

"Morning," Blaine said huskily and Kurt hummed, wiggling back closer into Blaine, accepting the light peck on his cheek.

"Morning," he croaked back, his voice deeper than usual and it sent a shiver down Blaine's spine.

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked and Kurt smiled, turning over so that he could look Blaine in the eyes.

"Very well," Kurt smiled and Blaine gently smoothed his hair back from his face. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine grinned and he rubbed his nose against Kurt's. "I have to get Peyton up and ready for school. You can stay here if you like."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'll get up with you."

Blaine smiled and the two slid out of bed, shivering as the cool air hit their skin. Kurt's eyes widened as he gazed over Blaine's bare chest and he swallowed thickly. Blaine caught his gaze and chuckled lowly. He moved to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Kurt gasped as their bare skin touched and his eyes fluttered.

Blaine sealed his lips over Kurt's, gently tugging at his bottom lip and Kurt moaned lightly, hand coming up to tangle into Blaine's curls. They kissed for a few minutes but before it could get any more passionate Blaine pulled away.

"Maybe later," Blaine panted softly, tracing circles over Kurt's hipbones. "while Peyton is at kinder we can have some time to ourselves."

Kurt shivered at the idea and nodded weakly, licking his lips. "Okay."

Blaine kissed him one last time before pulling away and quickly heading to the bathroom to have a shower. Kurt sighed, his stomach fluttering excitedly and he hurried to the guest room to get changed.

He dressed swiftly and when he was finished he could still hear Blaine's shower running. Kurt decided to go downstairs and get Peyton up. He went down stairs, a bounce in his step and when he stepped into the living room he froze. Standing in the room, looking around was a person. They were dressed in black and had their face covered by red lace, the features hidden. Kurt could only tell that they were male.

The man saw Kurt and he froze too. Kurt swallowed and opened his mouth to say something but the man bolted. He disappeared out the front door, it slamming loudly. Kurt heart pounded in his chest and he quickly broke into a run, hurrying to Peyton room. He flung open the door and saw her sleeping soundly in her bed, unharmed.

He moved to the bed and gently stroked her curls, his heart still pounding ridiculously fast. She woke at his touch and she grinned sleepily at him.

"Kurt," she cried happily.

"Time to get up sweetie," Kurt told her, glad that his voice was steady when his insides were twisting dangerously.

Peyton nodded and threw back her covers, gently climbing out of her bed and headed to the bathroom. Kurt swallowed thickly, feeling sick. He hurried out of her room and back upstairs to Blaine's room.

He was just pulling on a shirt when Kurt came bursting in his room. Blaine took one look at him and knew that something was wrong.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"There was someone in the house," Kurt told Blaine, his voice finally showing panic. "I went down stairs and he was in the living room. He took off when he saw me and I checked on Peyton and she's fine."

Kurt shook and Blaine went to him, gently pulling him into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt shivered and gave a weak nod. Blaine kissed his temple and took his hand.

"Come on," Blaine said and he tugged him out of the room and back down stairs. Blaine looked around the living room and saw that something's looked out of place. He scowled but quickly rearranged his features when Peyton came skipping into the room.

"Daddy," she beamed and she jumped into his waiting arms. Blaine scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Morning my little mermaid," Blaine greeted and Peyton beamed. "Why do you ask Kurt to help you pick something to wear while I get breakfast started?"

"Will you help me Kurt?" Peyton asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Of course," Kurt smiled and Blaine lowered her to the ground and she took off to her bedroom.

"I'll take a look around. Stay with Peyton," Blaine murmured and Kurt nodded, shaking slightly. He hurried to Peyton room while Blaine went to the office. He opened the door and his eyes widened. It was obvious someone had been in here. Papers that were usually stacked neatly were strewn across his desk and his laptop was open, an error flashing on his screen as some had tried to get past his password but was unsuccessful.

Blaine growled low in his throat and shook his head. Someone had tried to steal his work.

Kurt got Peyton dressed and they headed to the kitchen. Blaine wasn't there yet so Kurt started making them breakfast. They had nearly finished when Blaine came wondering back, his jaw clenched.

"Sorry," he apologized and Kurt shook his head. Peyton and Kurt watched quietly as Blaine began to pack Peyton's lunch and pack her bag for her.

They finished breakfast and Blaine turned to them, smiling weakly. "Are you ready to go Peyton?"

She nodded and slipped off her chair. They grabbed their things and headed to the car. Blaine hurried back to the house and grabbed a large file and his laptop and a weird box thing that Kurt had never seen before. He put them in the back and jumped behind the seat.

"Daddy?" Peyton asked as Blaine drove her to kinder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie," Blaine assured. "I'm just a little angry at someone."

"Who?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Never you mind," Blaine told her and he pulled up outside the kinder.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. They had successfully dropped Peyton off and were now heading into town. "Blaine, what's going on? Why did you bring your files, computer and that weird box thing?"

"It's an external hard drive," Blaine explained. "It has a copy of my novels on it including the one I'm working on."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "But why do you have them?"

"Because the person you saw this morning was trying to get to them. He was trying to steal my work," Blaine said coldly and Kurt gasped.

"What? Did they get anything?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"No. Whoever it was couldn't get past my password and were stupid enough not to take my laptop or external hard drive."

"But, who would want to steal it?" Kurt asked, biting his lip.

"Fan's who want to put spoilers out," Blaine shrugged. "A impatient writer who can't get published. I don't know."

Kurt bit his lip and Blaine pulled into a parking lot. Kurt looked around and saw that they were at a police station.

"I'm going to report the break in," Blaine explained, un-buckling his seat belt. "Will you come in and give a description?"

Kurt nodded shakily and Blaine took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

* * *

They were at the station for several hours and the police came to the house and took a look around, taking photos for evidence. The police had given them instructions to change their locks and code for Blaine's safe and put anything of valuable in a safe and hidden place. Blaine had thanked them very much and walked them to the door. Blaine went to Kurt and found him hiding in the kitchen, busying himself with making lunch.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked worriedly, noticing how quite Kurt had been when the police had been there. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"He didn't," Kurt assured Blaine, sighing. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help. I just get a little antsy when people ask lots of question, picking at everything."

"You're afraid that they will find out about you," Blaine breathed, his eyes widening with understanding and Kurt nodded.

"That I will slip and give myself up."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized.

"No, don't," Kurt shook his head. "This isn't about me. It's about you and people trying to steal your work."

"I hope they find the person who did this," Blaine sighed and Kurt went to him, pulling him into hug.

"They will," Kurt said soothingly. "Be thankful that they didn't hurt Peyton."

"I am," Blaine breathed. "and thankful that they didn't hurt you."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a kiss. Blaine melted under his touch, the stress leaving his body and he held Kurt close. Kurt pulled away, leaning his forehead against Blaine's.

"Let's have some lunch," Kurt breathed. "Then I will help you clean your office and help you find a safe place for you to put your work and then we can go pick up Peyton and relax."

Blaine hummed and kissed him again. "Your perfect."

Kurt smiled and chuckled, untangling himself from Blaine and moved back to the lunch he had been making. They worked well together and as they worked Kurt couldn't help but think that all this had something to do with Shelby.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


	14. Warning

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are the best readers! Sorry for not updating yesterday! My brother has exams and needs the computer so my updates won't be as often until they are over.  
I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Warning **

It had been a few days since the break in and nothing had been solved. The police were having no leads as the person who broke in didn't leave any finger prints. Blaine had talked to Peyton about the situation but Blaine didn't think the person who broke in was after her, just his work.

Kurt felt uneasy about the whole situation but tried to keep it to himself so that he wouldn't freak out Peyton or make Blaine worry when he had enough on his mind.  
Currently, Blaine and Peyton were on their way to kinder, Kurt having decided that he would clean up the morning dishes before Blaine got back so that they could have some time to themselves.

Kurt was just finishing put the dishes in the dishwasher when he heard a car pull up. He frowned, knowing that it couldn't be Blaine as he was back far too quickly to have gotten Peyton to Kinder. Kurt closed the door on the dishwasher and switched it on before moving to the window.

He peered out and his eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Shelby. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and strutted to the door, her clothes tight on her body, showing off her assets. The door bell rang and Kurt steeled himself and went to open it.

He plastered on a fake smile and opened the door. He felt smug when he saw surprise in Shelby's eyes but she quickly recovered.

"Kyle wasn't it?" She said and Kurt's jaw tightened.

"Kurt," he corrected. "Shelby, right? Blaine's publisher."

"That's me," She grinned. "I'm here to speak to Blaine."

"He's out at the moment," Kurt said and Shelby gave a little shrug and with surprising force, she pushed the door opened and stepped past Kurt.

"That's fine. I don't mind waiting. It's really important that I talk to him," Shelby said as she walked into the living room, Kurt following close behind her. "Blaine won't mind. I've been here quite a lot, you see, since we work together."

Kurt hummed and rolled his eyes when Shelby turned away from him. "Can I get you anything?"

Shelby perched herself on the couch and smoothed her skirt. "I'm good."

Kurt nodded and hovered awkwardly in the living room. He didn't like Shelby one bit and was trying to stop himself from saying anything nasty towards her.

"Actually there is something," Shelby spoke up and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You can leave Blaine."

Kurt froze. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Leave Blaine. Break up with him and pack up your stuff and leave," Shelby said and Kurt just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Kurt asked and Shelby gave him a poisonous smile.

"You are ruining his career," Shelby explained. "He's taking time off because of you. He's going to lose money because of you. He won't be able to provide things for Peyton because of you. You are bringing him down when he is at the height of his career."

Kurt knew none of these things were true. Blaine had nearly finished his new book and was currently searching for a new publisher. Blaine no longer trusted Shelby and was going to fire her. Blaine's career was going to be fine as Blaine has had many offers in the past from various publishers. Still, Shelby's words still dug into Kurt's skin and he shifted uncomfortably. Being a mermaid, Kurt was an outcast and he didn't want to make Blaine or Peyton into one too.

Shelby smirked, seeing Kurt shift and continued. "You're not good enough for him and never will be. Do you even work?" Kurt glared and Shelby gave him a smug smile. "I didn't think so. Blaine and Peyton deserve much better than a lazy, unemployed scum like you."

"What, like you? You won't ever have him. You're not his type," Kurt spat and Shelby flushed red and glared.

A car pulled up and both turned to look out the window to see Blaine's jeep in the driveway. Shelby flickered her hair and smoothed her skirt. Kurt shifted as the door opened and Blaine came in, looking at Shelby suspiciously.

"Shelby," Blaine greeted. "I didn't know you were coming by."

Shelby smiled and ducked her head. "Sorry. I know I should have called but I was in the area."

Blaine hummed and nodded, going to Kurt. He kissed his cheek and frowned when he saw how stiff Kurt was.

"You okay?" Blaine asked quietly and Kurt shook his head sharply.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," Kurt mumbled and quickly left the living room and headed outside. He didn't look back and quickly walked up the beach and down along the side, listening to waves crash along the beach and he let them sooth him.

Blaine frowned as Kurt disappeared and quickly turned to Shelby.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, taking a seat across from her on the small chair.

"I'm here to ask you about if you have reconsidered about taking a year off," Shelby said. "Blaine, you have amazing talent and I would hate for it to go to waste."

Blaine nodded. "I'm not so sure. I had some break in and try and steal my work." Shelby shifted and her eyes widened and Blaine mentally rolled his eyes. Shelby didn't look all that surprised to hear this news. "Until this is solved, I won't be doing anything."

"I see," Shelby nodded and she sighed. "I really hope this get solved soon because I hate to see such amazing talent go to waste and your fans would be very disappointed."

Blaine nodded but said nothing.

"Call me and keep me updated about the situation," Shelby said, standing. "I'll see if there are any leads on my end. You never know, it could have been an inside job."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at this but nodded.

"See you later Shelby," Blaine said and Shelby gave a sharp nod, seeing that she was dismissed and she let herself out. Blaine waited until the car had started and had been driven out of sight before hurrying out the back door and running down the beach to find Kurt.

* * *

Kurt sat on a small dune, knees brought up to his chest and gazed out at the waves, tears rolling down his cheeks. He heard panting and glanced to see Blaine jogging towards him and he curled up tighter. He hid his face and felt Blaine drop down next to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine soft, warm voice invaded his ear and he felt lips gently kiss the tip. Strong hands carded through his hair and he let out a whimper. "Baby, are you crying?"

Kurt sniffed and he felt Blaine shift so he was now sitting between Blaine's stretched legs and was being pulled back into his chest and cradled tightly against him.

"What did she say to you?" Blaine asked, a growl in his voice.

"That I was bringing you down and that I wasn't good enough for you and I was scum," Kurt sobbed and Blaine held him tighter.

"You are _not _bringing me down nor Peyton, you are _too _good for me and you are not scum," Blaine said firmly, holding Kurt's face in his hands so that he could look him in the eyes.

"I know," Kurt hiccupped. "I know you love me and I love you. It's just – she brought back all the bullying I went through in school and I hated it."

Blaine held him close and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry love. I really am. You won't ever have to go through that ever again." Kurt hiccupped and cuddled closer to Blaine. "You won't ever have to see Shelby again either. I won't let her in the house again. She doesn't get to insult you like that. Not ever."

Kurt shivered at the protective growl in Blaine's voice.

"She like you," Kurt said and Blaine froze.

"What?" he asked and Kurt chuckled wetly.

"She has a thing for you Blaine," Kurt explained and Blaine shook his head. "Oh yes she does. She wants you. She wants you to take her and make her cry out your name."

"The only one," Blaine growled in his ear, making Kurt gasp. "That I want crying out my name is you."

Blaine gently began to suck at Kurt's neck and he arched, letting out a moan. While Blaine sucked at Kurt's neck, his hand travelled down his chest and slipped under the hem of his shirt. Kurt gasped, his eyes falling shut as Blaine's ran his hands over his chest, gently rubbing at his nipples.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined and he turned in Blaine's lap and shoved him down. Blaine hit the sand with an oomph but Kurt swallowed up the noise with his lips on Blaine's forcing Blaine's lips apart with his tongue. Blaine groaned, his hips jerking under Kurt's. He could already feel that Kurt was getting hard and he was right there along with him.

Kurt's hand slid up under his shirt and gently palmed the muscles, making Blaine pant against Kurt's lips. He gently nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, earning a moan and he began to dominate the kiss. Both Blaine's hands slid down Kurt's back and the his ass. He slipped his hands into Kurt's back pockets and drew Kurt's hips down and closer so that he rocked against him.

Kurt moaned, ripping his mouth away and he panted harshly. Blaine did it again, this time bringing his own hips up to rock against Kurt's, their hardness rubbing together.

"Blaine," Kurt panted. "I won't come in my pants again."

Blaine chuckled and gently flipped them over. He gazed down at Kurt hungrily and drew him into another kiss. He withdrew his hands from Kurt's back pockets and gently started to undone Kurt's button and undo the zipper, making sure to brush his hand over his hardness. Kurt's hips jerked at the light touch and he withered under Blaine.

"Don't worry," Blaine panted, pulling away and he began to kiss down Kurt's jaw and neck. "You won't come in your jeans."

Kurt moaned loudly at the implication and Blaine began kiss his way down Kurt' body. Kurt's eyes rolled back with pleasure as Blaine gently pulled down his pants and boxers, just enough so that erection was free and Blaine didn't hesitate before going down on him. Kurt moaned as Blaine worked him over, sucking and licking.

Blaine held Kurt's hips down at the bucked up and he could tell that Kurt was getting close by how higher his moans were getting. Blaine moaned around him and he rutted into the sand beneath him, unable to help himself as Kurt's moans were so sexy.

"Blaine I –" Kurt panted, back arching. "Blaine- I'm com- _I'm coming_," Kurt moaned loudly, his toes curling. Blaine moaned and it vibrated against Kurt and that was it. Kurt moaned loudly and jerked as he came thick ropes of come down Blaine's throat. Blaine moaned at the taste and rocked twist more into sand before he was gone too.

Kurt whined as he softened in Blaine's mouth and pushed Blaine off him at the oversensitivity. Blaine gently tucked Kurt back into his pants and did them up before collapsing next to him. Kurt gently kissed Blaine, surprised by his own taste and Blaine hummed happily.

"Love you so much Kurt," Blaine sighed, completely blessed out. Kurt glanced down and grinned smugly as he saw a wet patch on the front of his shorts.

"Love you too Blaine," Kurt sighed blissfully and made a mental note to repay Blaine like that later.

"Told you I wanted you screaming my name," Blaine chuckled and Kurt reached out and smacked his chest but couldn't help but feel smug that it was him and nobody else.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


	15. Freedom

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews! You are the greatest readers ever and I can't thank you enough for all your amazing support as it gives me confidence to write. Seriously, you don't know how much your encouragement means to me. **

**I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to update for a while and this chapter is short but hopefully I will be able to make it up to you with some longer stuff in the upcoming chapters. **

**I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Freedom **

"I'm going to tell Shelby that I will no longer need her services," Blaine murmured and Kurt whipped his neck around to face Blaine from where he was lying on the bed. It was late, Peyton in bed fast asleep with Pavarotti curled on her floor while Kurt and Blaine had retired to Blaine's room wich was fast becoming Kurt's too. Blaine was in the bathroom, washing his face, getting ready to slide into bed with Kurt.

"You are?" Kurt asked and Blaine dried his face and padded to the bed.

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, crawling up the bed and sliding under the covers. "She should have never of talked to you like that and I can see now that she is not a very nice person."

"You're polite dapper nature is very sweet," Kurt cooed and Blaine shoved him playfully. Kurt saw Blaine's shoulders drop and he snuggled up close to him, gently tugging on his slightly damp curls. "Talk to me."

Blaine sighed and leant into Kurt's touch. "I'm just angry at myself for not seeing her for who she truly is and that Peyton could."

"Blaine," Kurt said softly. "You always want to see the best people. Take me for example. Any other person would have kept me in that net and dragged me to the nearest aquarium and claimed a reward."

"That's awful," Blaine gasped, looking horrified and Kurt smiled, gently kissing his cheek.

"See," he hummed. "You see in the good in people and want to give them a chance. You can't blame yourself for Shelby's behaviour."

"I'm sorry she talked to you like that and made you feel that way," Blaine apologized again and Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's neck.

"You can stop apologizing for her," Kurt sighed. "I shouldn't have let her get to me."

Blaine manoeuvred himself so that he was pulling Kurt into his body and Kurt relaxed against him.

"We won't have to deal with her soon anymore," Blaine told him. "None of us will. Then I can get back to my writing and finish this book."

"Do you really think she we will let this go quietly?" Kurt asked and Blaine sighed.

"Probably not, but I'm not having her near me, you or Peyton. I tell her I don't want to write and someone breaks into our house to try and steal my work. It's too much to be a coincidence," Blaine huffed but Kurt was smiling. Blaine noticed this and frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you said 'ours'," Kurt smiled giddily and Blaine smiled, looking amused.

"I did," Blaine hummed, pulling Kurt closer. "I love you Kurt. I'm not letting you go. I want this with you."

"I love you too," Kurt beamed. "and I'm glad you want this because I really want this too."

Blaine beamed and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt sighed, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair and pushed him back so he was straddling him. Blaine hummed, wrapping his hands around his waist and holding him closely. Kurt angled his head so that they were kissing deeper, pressing himself closer to Blaine so that their chests were touching.

Their breathing got heavier and each could feel one another getting harder. Blaine un-wrapped his hands from Kurt's waist and settled them on his hips before travelling them to his thighs and rubbing his hands up and down his toned muscles. Kurt pulled away, panting and his eyes dark. He smiled at Blaine and began to kiss down his jaw, enjoying Blaine's heavy breathing.

Kurt shifted and started trailing hot kisses down Blaine's bare chest, pausing to suck at his nipples. Blaine moaned and arched into Kurt's mouth, panting harshly. Humming happily Kurt continued down his chest until he reached the waist band of Blaine's boxers. He glanced up at Blaine for approval and Blaine moaned at the sight and nodded his consent.

He lifted his head so Blaine could get his boxers down and his erections sprang free. Kurt gasped softly and tentatively wrapped his hand around the shaft. Blaine moaned, his jerking into Kurt's fist. Kurt began to pump, listening to Blaine's encouraging moans. Tentatively, his brought his mouth down over the tip and swirled his tongue around.

Blaine moaned loudly and Kurt took this a good sign and began to suck and lick. Blaine eye's rolled back and he could feel the familiar heat building in his stomach.

"Kurt-," Blaine panted. "Close. So close."

Kurt hummed and took him deeper and Blaine was gone. His toes curled and his hips jerked as hot ropes of come spilled down Kurt's throat. He swallowed, sucking Blaine through his orgasm and pulled away when he went soft. Blaine panted, spent and Kurt wiped his mouth, crawling up his body.

"Oh god," Blaine moaned. "That was... I think you've killed me."

Kurt chuckled and mouthed at Blaine's neck. He was still hard and gently began to rutted against Blaine's thigh. Blaine moved so that he could grab Kurt's ass and help him. It didn't take long before Kurt was moaning into Blaine's neck and riding out his orgasm.

He collapsed against Blaine, panting hard and Blaine gently rubbed his back, pulling him into a kiss. Blaine hummed as he tasted himself and gently smoothed Kurt's hair. He pulled away and Kurt gave him a sleepy smile, his eyes closed. Blaine chuckled and gently removed Kurt's boxers and hurried to the bathroom to get a cloth. He cleaned him up and got him some fresh boxers, pulling them on and he curled up next to get, turning of the lamp and plunging them into darkness.

* * *

Shelby held the phone in her hand. Her knuckles turning white with the fore of her grip and the plastic whined under the force.

"I'm sorry Shelby but me telling you that I'm not going to write anymore and someone breaks into my house is too much of a coincidence," Blaine said down the other end of the line. "I thank you for all your help with my past books but I won't be needing your services anymore."

"Well," Shelby said tightly. "I hope you have thought this through and wish you good luck."

"Thank you," Blaine said and Shelby hung up by slamming the phone back down in the cradle. She growled under her throat and with one clear sweep of her arm she tossed everything off the desk.

In the door way, stood a man, looking on with wide eyes. He was tall with slightly curly hair and was slightly muscular.

"Shelby?" he asked.

"Sorry Jesse," Shelby said and Jesse St James stepped further into her office. He was her assistant and had been for a few years, ever since she had signed Blaine.

"Everything okay?" Jesse asked.

"Blaine has fired me," Shelby growled, her eyes flashing. "All that hard work, all that money and now it's gone. How am I meant to get another author who is just as good as Blaine? I think that he was onto us as well."

"You mean he knew it was me who broke into to his house to steal his work?" Jesse asked, looking worried.

"Not you, but he think I had something to do with it," Shelby growled, sitting back in her chair heavily. "I know he has been working on something else. Blaine isn't the type of writer to just give up. He needs to write, it's in his blood."

"I could look again," Jesse suggested. "and this time I won't let _Kurt _scare me off."

Shelby smirked. Jesse was so easy to manipulate, looking for approval.

"Yes, I think that might be a good idea," Shelby hummed. "If he's been working on something, I want to know what it is and how far he is into it."

* * *

**Please review! I hope that this chapter was okay. Happy reading :)**


	16. Caught Red Handed

**hey everyone! I hope you are all well. Thanks for reviewing and reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any mistakes that are in here. Once again I'm sorry also for the length.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Caught Red Handed **

Kurt jumped as he heard a noise and scolded himself mentally, shaking his head. Years of bullying had made him paranoid and being away from human contact certainly hadn't helped. Peyton and Blaine were out on an fish and chip run, wanting to have takeaway for dinner.

Kurt had said that he would stay at home and set up everything, getting ready for their arrival. Ever since the break in though, little noise had Kurt jumping and making something out of nothing. He cleared his throat and began to get the glasses out of the cupboard.

There was no mistaking this time though that a window was opening and Kurt froze. He swallowed thickly as he heard feet touch the ground. He gripped a glass tightly in his hand and turned around slowly. His breathing picked up and his eyes darted around the house. He heard footsteps coming towards him and a figure came into view.

Kurt knew it was the same person as they were dressed in the exact same gear as they had been the last time. They froze when they saw Kurt but this time they didn't run. Kurt panicked and threw glass. It shattered over the man but it did little to stop him. He swayed for a moment and Kurt took this opportunity to run for it.

The man however quickly regained his baring and lunged for Kurt, falling to the ground and reaching out to grab Kurt's ankle. He yanked and Kurt screamed as his foot was yanked and his lost his balance, falling to the ground face first. His chest hit the floor and the wind was knocked out of him.

He struggled to breath and felt his attacker loosen his grip. Kurt flipped himself over painfully and lashed out with his foot, kicking the man in the face. He howled with pain and Kurt was scrambling back, slipping to get to his feet and was running. Kurt heard footsteps and suddenly he was being tackled to the ground.

They hit a chair and it broke under them. Kurt gasped in pain, his whole body jolting with shock. He struggled but he was being straddled, the man weight pinning him to the ground. Digging into his bag for a broken fragment of chair and he cried out.

The man's hands wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. Kurt choked, trying to breath in but the man's grip was too tight. Kurt failed about, trying to knock him off but he was much heavier than himself. Kurt's vision began to blur, dot's appearing before his eyes. He could feel himself growing weak and tears burned his eyes.

He could hear Pavarotti barking loudly but it was growing softer. His body relaxed and his vision was starting to go black when suddenly the man's grip went lax and his weight was lifted off Kurt.

He drew in a ragged, painful breath and began to choke, trying to gulp up as much oxygen as he could. His vision was still going black and he felt arms lifting him and he was moving.

"Stay with him," a voice murmured and it sounded like Blaine put he couldn't be sure. Soft hands took his and he felt something wet at his cheek. It was too much and he let the darkness take over.

* * *

"It's so warm," Peyton giggled as she held the heavy package of chips as Blaine shut the car door. They had just gotten home and Blaine chuckled at his little girl.

"We better hurry before it cools down," Blaine told her and they headed to the house. Blaine opened the door, getting ready to call out Kurt's name when he heard a large crash and the sound of a chair breaking. Peyton and Blaine froze and Pavarotti was barking loudly.

"Stay here," Peyton warned Peyton and she nodded, clutching the chips loudly. Blaine picked up the nearest object, a large, thick atlas and held it tightly as a weapon. He stepped into the living room and saw a man straddling Kurt, his hands around his neck and choking him. Kurt failed under him, trying to kick him off but the man was too heavy.

Blaine growled and swiftly approached them. With one swift movement his swung the atlas like a bat and it collided with the man, knocking him off Kurt and his the ground with a thud. Blaine kicked him away and quickly scooped Kurt up, carrying him back to Peyton who was where he had left her. He gently lowered Kurt to the ground and she gasped.

"Stay with him," Blaine told her. She dropped the chips and crouched down beside him, gently took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Pavarotti came galloping over to them and gently sniffed at Kurt's cheek, giving it a lick. Peyton watched Kurt's eyes close and she whimpered, tears welling up.

Blaine hurried back to the man and ripped off his mask and he gasped. Jesse St. James. He was blinking, trying to get a grip back on reality. Blaine growled and hit him again with the atlas and Jesse groaned loudly, face first in the floor. Blaine quickly went the kitchen and grabbed the duck tape and bound his wrists together and his feet.

Once he knew that Jesse was going nowhere, Blaine picked up his phone and quickly called the police.

"Yes, this is Blaine Anderson. Someone broke into my house and tried to choke my boyfriend. I need someone here right away and an ambulance."

Blaine cradled Peyton close as they waited in the hospital, fear coursing through their bodies. The police and an ambulance had arrived quickly and they had found Blaine, Peyton and Pavarotti, surrounding Kurt, trying to wake him.

* * *

The police had arrested Jesse and hauled him down to the station, telling Blaine they would need to speak to him as soon as possible. Kurt had been whisked away to the hospital, Blaine and Peyton following straight afterwards.

They had been sitting in the waiting room for more than an hour and were still waiting for any news on Kurt. Blaine gently smoothed Peyton's hair, kissing her head. She had been crying and her sobs had finally subsided as she worried about Kurt.

"He'll be okay," Blaine murmured, not just reassuring Peyton but himself too.

A nurse came wondering in and paused in front of them, giving them a soft smile. "Are you family of Mr Hummel?" she asked and both straightened.

"Yes. How's Kurt?" Blaine asked, Peyton staring at the nurse with wide eyes.

"He's doing good. He's regained consciousness and is asking for you. Just follow me."

Blaine jumped up, settling Peyton onto his hips and they followed the nurse through the hospital. Blaine counted the door as he passed and they stopped at number eight. The nurse went in and Blaine followed, his eyes immediately going to the closet bed. Kurt looked small in the white sheets, an oxygen mask placed over his mouth to help him breathe.

Kurt eyes fluttered to them and his fingers twitched on the bed sheets. Blaine went to his side, gently placing Peyton the bed. Kurt lifted his arms weakly and Peyton crawled between his leg, hugging him tightly and burying her head in his chest. Kurt gently rubbed her back, looking at her adoringly.

He looked to Blaine and he smiled through tearful eyes. He leant down and kissed Kurt's forehead, smoothing back his hair and nuzzled his nose against his neck.

"I'm so glad you are okay," he whispered and Kurt murmured something under his mask.

"Don't ever do that again," Peyton hiccupped, lifting her head. "You scared me."

Kurt gently removed his mask and smoothed her hair. "I'm sorry," he rasped and Peyton hugged him tighter, nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you Kurt," she said and Kurt smiled.

"I love you too. Both of you. So much," Kurt rasped and Blaine gently kissed his cheek before placing the mask back over his face. Kurt looked at him, still rubbing Peyton back and Blaine brought a chair over, sitting as close as he possibly could.

"Rest sweetheart," Blaine said, gently stroking his hair and Kurt's eyes fell closed at the touch. "Just rest."

Kurt hummed, keeping Peyton close and she closed her eyes, her breathing matching Kurt's. Blaine watched as the two of them gently fell asleep. The nurse smiled and left quietly, allowing the family to have their moment.

Blaine watched Kurt, unable to comprehend that he could have lost him. He loved Kurt so much and didn't know how he had lived without him for so long. He made Blaine feel alive, made him feel like the characters he wrote about. Kurt was so beautiful and so innocent. He didn't deserve what happened to him.

Blaine growled quietly. So Shelby was behind this, sending her assistant Jesse to do her dirty work. Blaine was not going to let her get away with this and was glad that he gotten rid of her when he had the chance. Nobody hurt's Blaine's family.

Kurt shifted and Blaine gently took his hand, smoothing his thumb over the skin and Kurt sighed, muffled by the mask and continued to sleep. Peyton mumbled something in her sleep and Blaine smiled at her. Blaine would deal with Shelby later, but right now, he just wanted Kurt to be okay and to be by his side when he would wake up, knowing that Kurt was going to hate being in the hospital.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading :)**


	17. Busted?

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your amazing feedback with the last chapter! You guys are the greatest readers ever and I'm so happy that you are all still enjoying this :) I hope you like this chapter too and I'm sorry for all the mistakes in here!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Busted?**

Kurt woke up feeling disorientated. At first he had no idea where he was, the white walls were unfamiliar and something was obstructing his view. He whimpered, shifting with distress until smooth hands gently trailed down his cheek. Kurt whipped his head to one side and locked eyes with beautiful hazel eyes. Blaine.

"Shhh," Blaine soothed. "You're okay love. You're in the hospital."

At this Kurt's eyes widened at this and Blaine leant back in shock as Kurt heaved himself up. Kurt lifted the mask off his face and Blaine's hand hovered protectively.

"Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked around the room widely.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, looking frightened. "I can't be here."

His voice was still raspy from nearly being choked to death and his shivered, a reminder of how close he had been to joining his parents.

"Kurt, you nearly died," Blaine frowned. "They were worried about brain damage."

"We're going to have a lot more to worry about than brain damage," Kurt rasped and Blaine frown deepened. Kurt looked to Peyton who was curled up on the seat, fast asleep. Kurt wasn't sure what time it was but that didn't matter as he needed to get out right now.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Remember how I told you that after my dad died I ran away?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Don't you think that people were looking for me? What happens when I turn up in a hospital and people come asking questions?"

"Oh," Blaine breathed. He hadn't thought of that. He had been so worried about keeping Kurt alive he hadn't thought much past that. "Not to mention your different DNA."

Kurt whimpered. "I'll be locked away for sure."

Blaine cupped his face as tears welled in Kurt's eyes. "Kurt. There is no way, I am letting anything happen to you. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry you ended up in hospital but I won't apologize for keeping you alive. I can't lose you Kurt. Not now, not ever. I love you too much."

Kurt's breathing hitched and he swallowed thickly.

"Seeing you lying there," Blaine continued, shaking his head. "I thought you were dead," Blaine voice choked and Kurt gently laid his hands over his. "You can't ever scare me like that again. Please."

"I'm sorry," Kurt rasped and gently pecked Blaine on the lips. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine shook his head and pressed a tender kiss to Kurt's lips, lightly tasting Kurt, taking comfort from the taste, knowing it meant that Kurt was still alive.

"I'll fix this, I promise," Blaine promised and Kurt nodded. Kurt knew that Blaine would go to any lengths to keep him safe and he smiled at the thought. Blaine picked up the oxygen mask and held it out to Kurt. "We should get this back on."

"Actually, Mr Hummel doesn't need it anymore," the doctor spoke and they whipped around to face him. He was holding a chart and gently closed the door behind her, approaching the bed carefully. "I'm Doctor Chang," he introduced himself. "I think we need to have a little chat.

Kurt pressed himself back into the hospital mattress and Blaine moved so that his body was shielding Kurt.

"There is no need to afraid," Doctor Chang said quickly, noticing their sudden change in posture. "I'm not going to hurt you or turn you in."

"You know?" Kurt whimpered.

"I recognised the different blood work," he nodded. "You're lucky that you became my patient. I can't say we get a lot of Merman in our hospital."

"How did you know?" Blaine asked, still hovering protectively in front of Kurt.

"My adoptive sister was a mermaid," Doctor Chang explained. "She has kids of her own who are Merepeople. I've a lot of experience with Merepeople so you have nothing to be frightened of."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and they relaxed a little but were still on alert just in case.

"Now, I have been reading over everything and you are okay to go home," Doctor Chang said and Kurt broke out into a smile, clutching Blaine's arm. "You'll need to eat soft foods for some time until your throat can heal properly and I would like you to get a check up every month with me so I can view it's healing progress."

"Of course," Blaine nodded, smiling at Kurt. "Thank you so much."

"It's no trouble," Doctor Chang. "Just, try and keep out of trouble from now on." Kurt gave him a weak smile and Doctor Change smiled back. "Mr Anderson, if you could just come with me to fill out the discharge form you can be on your way."

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said. He gently kissed Kurt's cheek and stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Kurt nodded and Blaine fell into step with Doctor Chang.

"I must admit, I'm a huge fan of your books," Kurt heard Doctor Chang say as they left the room and his chuckled slightly. He looked over to Peyton who was still fast asleep, the night events finally making her crash. He hoped that Peyton would be okay and that this incident wouldn't haunt her for too long. Kurt curled up on his side and watched her sleep, a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

\Peyton sat in the back with Kurt as Blaine drove them home, back to the house. She was holding his hand, resting her head on his chest. Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, occasionally kissing her forehead.

It didn't take them too long to get home, Blaine parking in his usual spot. They jumped out and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, Peyton holding his hand. Blaine winced when they headed to the house. He hadn't gotten a chance to clean the place up.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as they approached the door. "I haven't cleaned anything up yet."

"It's fine," Kurt whispered, his voice hurting.

"I'll clean it up now," Blaine promised.

"I'll help," Kurt promised and Blaine shook his head.

"No, you need to rest. Movie day, I reckon," Blaine grinned at him and Kurt smiled at him softly. He kept a firm grip on Kurt as they moved past the broken chair and into the living room. Kurt curled up on the couch, Peyton immediately cuddling up next to him. Pavarotti came waddling over and laid down in front of them, resting his head on Kurt's leg.

Blaine put on a movie for them before hurrying to clean up the mess. He hands shook slightly as he picked up the broken shards of the chair and he swallowed thickly. He took the mess outside to the bins and took this time to compose himself, not wanting Kurt or Peyton to see just how frightened he was of losing Kurt.

He took a deep calming breath before he went back inside and curled up beside his family on the couch.

* * *

Blaine held Kurt against his chest, his gaze flicking over his body. Kurt's eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with Blaine's. They had been in bed for half an a hour and Blaine couldn't stop from watching Kurt.

"You staring at me is getting creepy," Kurt whispered and Blaine jumped having thought he was asleep.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly and Kurt opened his eyes, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked quietly, his voice still sore.

Blaine gently stroked his cheek and sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Kurt. I was scared."

"I'm okay," Kurt whispered, gently touching Blaine's face, trailing his finger's over his smooth cheek.

"But you may not have been," Blaine whispered painfully. Kurt swallowed and gently curled himself around Blaine's body, letting Blaine curl into him too so their limbs were so tangled that you couldn't tell who was who.

"Don't think like that," Kurt whispered.

"I just love you so much," Blaine sniffed, a tear rolling down his cheek. Kurt wiped it away with his thumb and rubbed his nose against Blaine's, his blue eyes staring into Blaine's hazel ones.

"I love you too," Kurt promised. "You and Peyton are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a kiss. Kurt kissed him back, putting everything he felt for Blaine into the kiss. Blaine clutched him tightly, kissing him back just as passionately, his breathing getting heavier, very quickly. Kurt tipped his head back as Blaine began to trail kisses down his jaw and to his neck, sucking the most sensitive spot there.

"_Oh_!" Kurt moaned loudly, his hips jerking into Blaine's. Blaine grunted , biting Kurt's neck and grinded his hips into Kurt's, making him moan again. "_Blaine_!"

Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back and quickly pulled off his boxer. He took Kurt's in his hand pumped his shaft making Kurt toss his head back and moan. Blaine kissed down his shaft, taking time to fondle his balls before going further and liked around Kurt's hole.

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt whined and Blaine grinned before pushing past the ring of muscles and he moaned loudly, the vibrating making Kurt whine loudly and high pitched. Blaine continued to pump him his shaft, his tongue probing deeper. It didn't take long before Kurt was arching his back, his muscles clenching around his tongue and coming hard across his stomach and Blaine's fingers.

Blaine moaned and rutted into the mattress. Kurt whined with oversensitivity and Blaine withdrew, crawling up Kurt's body and rutted into his thigh, so close to the edge already.

"Come," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, his voice so raspy and Blaine groaned his name, dropping his head onto his shoulder and coming hard in his boxers.

They panted harshly, collapsing next to each other, curling into one another.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear and he smiled, pulling Kurt against him, ignoring the drying come in his boxers, not wanting to let Kurt go.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading**


	18. Statements

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not being able to update. I've been so busy with finishing uni and looking for a job! It's been so hectic and I'm so excited becuase I have been working on a novel and it's currently being published! It's going to be available really soon so if you would like more details PM me. **

**I am sorry for any mistakes in here and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Statements **

The door bell rang and Blaine looked up from where he had been sucking a hickey into Kurt's neck. Peyton was at kinder already and Blaine and Kurt had been sprawled across the couch, Blaine settled between Kurt's legs while he made Kurt feel good. Kurt's eyes snapped open and his hand gripped tighter in where they had been shoved in Blaine's back pockets.

Both blushed and quickly sprang apart. Blaine smoothed his clothes, feeling his cheeks heat up. Kurt was as red as he felt, him desperately trying to smooth his hair from where Blaine's fingers had been tangled up in it.  
Blaine walked to the door as the doorbell rang again and he peered through the peek hole and saw uniformed officers waiting. He quickly opened the door and the officers stood to attention.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked politely.

"Mr Anderson, I'm officer Wade and we are here to collect a statement from yourself and your partner."

"Of course, come in," Blaine said, stepping aside and gesturing him. Wade and his partner stepped into the house and hovered awkwardly. Blaine shut the door behind him and gestured for them to follow him into the house. Kurt peered over the back of the couch and stood when the officers came into view.

"Kurt, there here to take our statements," Blaine said and Kurt nodded, his hands twisting together nervously.

"Okay," Kurt swallowed and Blaine went to him and gently wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Blaine said and the officers nodded, taking a seat on the couch. Kurt and Blaine joined them, Blaine not removing his arm from Kurt's waist.

"Today we are here to collect your statement of what happened a couple of nights ago," Officer Wade spoke. "We have enough evidence for Jesse St James to be held in jail and with your statement we can get the maximum sentence."

Kurt and Blaine nodded to show that they understood.

"Kurt, we will start with you," Officer Wade said and Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Well, Blaine and Peyton had gone out to get fish and chips for dinner and I was here by myself. I heard the window open and Jesse came in to the house. I didn't know it was him yet as he had a mask over his face," Kurt explained, Blaine gently running his hand up and down his back to sooth him. "He saw me and I threw a glass at him and then he came at me. I tried to run and he tackled me. I kicked him off and kept running but he came at me again. He tackled me and then pinned me to the ground and tried to choke me. I don't really remember what happened after that but I know Blaine came and got him off me."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine gently kissed his temple.

"Good job baby," Blaine whispered and Kurt smiled tiredly. Officer Wade nodded from where he sat and his partner was scribbling down everything he was saying, as well as recording it.

"Thank you Kurt. I know how difficult this must be to relieve this," Officer Wade said gently and Kurt nodded.

"Blaine, we just need your statement now," Officer Wade said. Blaine nodded and quickly launched in to his tale of how he came home and heard crashing and banging and quickly went in to rescue Kurt. By the end he was feeling emotionally drained and wanted nothing more than to just curl up with Kurt in his arms.

"Thank you both," Officer Wade said and Blaine nodded, shaking his hand.

"What will happen to Shelby?" Kurt asked quietly and Officer Wade froze.

"Who is Shelby?" he asked, looking between the two of them.

"She is my publisher and Jesse's boss," Blaine explained. "She had been around here a lot asking for my next book but I told her I wasn't writing any more. I had been thinking of firing her and getting a new agent."

"You think she instructed Jesse to do this?" Officer Wade asked and Blaine shrugged, not wanting to speak ill of anyone.

"We will check her out," Officer Wade nodded and his partner made a note of this. "In the meantime, we will have these written up and will need you to sign them so that they can be used in court."

"Of course," Blaine nodded and stood up as they Officers did. Blaine walked them to the door and said goodbye, closing the door behind them. Blaine made his way back to Kurt who was now standing, looking nervous.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, going to him. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine and hugged him tightly. "It's okay," Blaine murmured. "It's all over now and we won't have anything to do with the police again."

"What if people find out about this?" Kurt whispered, his voice now sore from all the talking he had just done. "What about your fans?"

"Don't worry about that," Blaine soothed. "I keep my life private from them. I run my website and everything so nobody will know unless the media has been stalking me which they haven't because they don't know where I live."

Kurt still looked worried and Blaine gently kissed him, trying to sooth those nerves. It worked and Kurt melted against him.

"I love you," Kurt smiled and Blaine grinned.

"I love you too," Blaine promised. "Now, I believe I was giving you a rather good hickey."

Kurt smacked Blaine's arms and Blaine chuckled.

"Will you come for a swim with me?" Kurt asked shyly and Blaine eyes lit up.

"Of course I will," Blaine agreed and Kurt gave him a relieved smile. "Let me get changed okay."

Kurt nodded and pecked Blaine on the lips before he dashed up stairs to get changed into his bathers.

* * *

Blaine hung onto Kurt as they jetted through the water. Blaine had his arms hooked under Kurt's arm pits, his tail bumping into Blaine with each flick of his tail. It was beautiful underwater and Blaine could see why Kurt loved it so much. Kurt came to a slow, bright coral underneath them. Blaine looked around with awe and saw Pavarotti swimming around the coral, chasing a fish.

Kurt swam in front of Blaine, his hair floating around him and he grinned under water. Blaine's cheeks were puffed as he held his breath while Kurt breathed easily under water. Blaine felt himself running out of hair and Kurt grabbed his hands and swam him to the surface. They broke the surface and Blaine gulped in the air while Kurt hardly looked out of breath.

"That's incredible," Blaine panted, looking around. They could just see the beach in the distant, the sun making it glow.

"It is isn't it," Kurt hummed, gently wrapping his arms around Blaine to keep him afloat.

"Don't you miss it?" Blaine asked as the floated around.

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "Especially with everything that has gone on recently."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized and Kurt shook his head.

"None of it is your fault Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "You know, they say a mermaids heart is as cold as the ocean."

Blaine frowned at this. He knew that was true otherwise Kurt's parents wouldn't have gotten married and Kurt wouldn't be with him.

"But sometimes the heart warms and a mermaid gets lonely," Kurt continued.

"Are you still lonely?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked him straight in the eye.

"No," he smiled and pulled Blaine into the kiss. Their skin was wet, as were their lips, and they slid against each other easily.

Blaine knew what he had to do know. He had to make Kurt his. He wanted to be Kurt's forever.

* * *

**Do you know where this is heading? Please review and hope you enjoyed. Happy reading!**


	19. Heart of the sea

**Please don't hate me! I am so, so sorry for not updaying sooner! I started a new apprentice at a hairdresser and was getting into the rythm of things and I didn't have time to do much writing! Hopefully this chapter makes it up to you guys! I know it's a bit short as well but hopefully once I get into a good rythm I can have longer chapters. **

**On other news: MY BOOK IS NOW AVAILABLE! That's right, I wrote a book and it's now available for purchase. Go to xlibris . com. and look under new releases and it's called RED STRING. I would love for you to check it out and give me your feed back :) **

**Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Heart of the ocean **

Blaine saved the document on his laptop and leaned back in his chair with a giant grin on his face. He had finished. He had finally finished his new novel and it was all thanks to Kurt. He could hear Kurt and Peyton giggling from outside and it sounded like they were having fun. Kurt had offered to play with Peyton while Blaine worked on finishing his novel. He took a moment to bask in the glow like he usually did when he finished a piece of work before packing up.

Making sure that it was saved, he saved it to an external hard drive too before leaving the office. He quickly went and stowed the hard drive in a safe place that was now a habit. Even though Jesse had been arrested, Shelby was still out there. The police had informed Blaine that they had gone to her office to speak with her but she hadn't been there and it looked as if she wouldn't for some time.

This made Blaine uneasy, fearful that she would come after his family. He didn't want anything to happen to Peyton or Kurt and was still stunned by out this had gotten so out of control. He wondered to the back door and looked out to see Peyton, Kurt and Pavarotti playing with a soccer ball. He grinned and was content to just watch.

Blaine had never loved anyone like he loved Kurt. Just watching Kurt smile, they way it lit up his face. It was beautiful and Blaine knew that he could never let Kurt go. He thought of the ring that he had bought Kurt one morning after dropping Peyton off at Kinder and while Kurt had been out in the ocean. It was a beautiful ring that he knew Kurt would just love. He just hoped that Kurt would say yes.

He was startled out of his thoughts when there was a tap on the window and Kurt was standing on the other side of the glass. Blaine chuckled and slid open the door and stepped outside.

"Hi," Kurt smirked, looking amused. "What's got you so deep in thought?"

"You," Blaine smiled and hummed as Kurt blushed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "How beautiful you are, how much I love you."

Kurt melted in his arms and leaned up to give him a kiss. "I love you too."

"I finished my novel," Blaine said as they pulled away and Kurt squealed, pulling him into a hug.

"Blaine! I'm so proud of you," Kurt gushed and gave him another kiss. "I can't wait to read it."

"You can read it when it's perfect and there aren't any mistakes," Blaine promised and Kurt nodded, satisfied.

"Daddy!" Peyton cried. "Come and play with us."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and tugged him outside with a bright grin on his face. Blaine happily allowed himself to be tugged outside, eager to spend more time with his daughter and the love of his life.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt lifted his head from where he was reading one of Blaine's books that he hadn't gotten around to reading yet.

"Hmm?' Kurt hummed.

Blaine crawled onto the bed and sat beside him, fiddling with something in his hands.

"I wanted to ask you something," Blaine said and Kurt blinked. He and closed his book, placing his bookmark in.

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, sitting up and looking at Blaine worriedly.

Blaine swallowed nervously and gently opened his hands to reveal and velvet box. Kurt stared at it, not processing what he was seeing.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his voice shaking and he took a deep breath. "I love you. From the first day I saw you, trapped in that fishing net, I knew that you were someone special and I knew that you would become a part of my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't know how I have lived without you for so long."

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes, his mouth falling open and his breath hitched. Blaine eyes were sparkling with emotion.

"You move me Kurt and I've been looking for you forever and I can't imagine life without you anymore. I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. He had been looking into Blaine's eyes but the fluttered down to the velvet box when Blaine opened and it and revealed a beautiful engagement ring. Kurt gasped loudly, his hands coming up to his mouth. Of course had been day dreaming about being with Blaine for the rest of his life. How could he not? He didn't think that was thinking the same, that he would happily be with a merman for the rest of his life.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine asked, swallowing thickly. Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes, making them sparkle and he nodded his head shakily, his hands shaking.

"Yes," he choked out, the tears spilling over. "Yes Blaine!"

He launched himself at Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine lost his balance and they tumbled down on to the bed. Blaine laughed with relief and hugged Kurt back just as tightly. He felt hot tears on his neck as Kurt buried his head into neck and he rubbed his hands up and down his back.

Blaine gently unwrapped Kurt's arms from his neck and Kurt lifted his head and stared down at him. He watched as Blaine grabbed the ring and gently slid it on to his finger. It fit perfectly and Blaine beamed, his whole face lighting up with joy. Kurt mirrored his smile, his own joy reflected on his face. Kurt cupped Blaine's face and pulled him into a kiss.

It was sweet and full of love and Blaine could feel the cool ring on his cheek and it sent a shiver down his body and he pulled Kurt closer, deepening the kiss. Kurt pulled back gently and stared at Blaine, gently smoothing his cheeks with his fingers.

"I love you so much," Kurt breathed. "So much. You make me so happy. You really want this? Me?"

Blaine reached up and smoothed Kurt cheek with a blinding smile. "Of course I do love. I want everything with you. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"What about Peyton?" Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine laughed. "She adores you. She been asking if you can stay forever."

"I want to," Kurt whispered and Blaine beamed.

"Good. Because I want you to and so does Peyton," Blaine assured him. Kurt beamed and brought his hand up closer so that he could examine the ring. Blaine linked their fingers and gazed at the ring too. "Do you like it?"

"Blaine I love it," Kurt beamed, more tears welling in his eyes. "You have very good taste."

Blaine beamed but couldn't help but think there was something more. "Kurt?"

"It's just like my mothers," Kurt explained. "The one my dad got her." Blaine eyes widened but he was happy to see that Kurt was smiling.

"What happened to the rings?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I still have them," Kurt smiled, still gazing at his ring. "They're hidden but I'll get them tomorrow and show you. The ring is beautiful Blaine. I love you."

Blaine gently pressed a kiss to the ring before pulling Kurt back into another kiss.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


	20. The good news and the bad news

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews with the last chapter! I am actually managing to update! Whoo! I don't know how much longer this story will be so it could end sometime soon. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The good news and the bad news**

The boat powered along the water, Blaine behind the wheel, following the directions that Kurt had given him. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's waist, his head gently resting on Blaine's shoulder. Peyton was underneath, playing with some of her toys. She had been upset that Pavarotti had decided to swim on come on the boat with them and so had retreated to the small cabin underneath.

Blaine looked over his shoulder to look at his fiancé – he still couldn't believe that Kurt was his fiancé. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder and gently pressed a light kiss to his neck, sighing happily. His grip tightened and Blaine hummed happily, eying the ring that was nestled on his finger.

"We're nearly there," Kurt said in his ear and Blaine slowed the boat down until the engine was just a gentle purr beneath their feet. A few more minutes and they had arrived around the edge of a rock area. Blaine switched off the engine and Kurt unwound his arms from Blaine. Peyton emerged from underneath and peered over the edge of the boat.

"Wow," she breathed. Blaine went to her side and peered over the edge and his breath caught in his chest. The water was so clear and below them was beautiful, colourful coral. Blaine was shocked that he had never been here before and wondered just how Kurt knew about it.

"It's so pretty," Peyton beamed and looked up at Blaine. "Daddy, can we go swimming?"

"Of course," Blaine grinned and Peyton squealed with delight. Peyton started stripping down to her bathers and Blaine chuckled fondly, picking up her clothes and folding them. Pavarotti popped up in the water and gave a little bark. Peyton seemed to be over her anger towards Pavarotti had vanished and waved eagerly.

Blaine stripped off his own shirt and turned to find that Kurt too was already out of his shirt, his pale skin glowing under the sun. He smiled at Blaine and stepped up on to the edge of the boat and jumped off. Blaine chuckled and picked up Peyton in his arms and jumped in after him.

Blaine surfaced and Peyton giggled. Pavarotti swam over and Peyton eagerly hung to his little collar and harness so that Blaine was free to tread water. Kurt surfaced beside him and grinned.

"I won't be long okay," Kurt explained, pecking Blaine on the lips. "Have fun."

"Be safe," Blaine said and Kurt smiled and then slid back underwater. Kurt looked at Blaine from under water, his strong legs kicking to keep him afloat. Kurt smiled before flipping himself over and swimming away. He manoeuvred himself around the coral and easily found a small underwater cave. He slid inside and swam through the tunnel. It only took a few minutes before the tunnel began to slope upwards and Kurt was breaking through the surface.

He looked around and smiled. Nothing had changed since he had last been there. He swam to the edge and hauled himself up on the edge, his tail still dangling in the water. He leaned over and looked at the treasures he had collected over the years. Mostly they were his parents things and a few items from his childhood.

Kurt reached over and pulled a zip lock bag towards him. Inside was a velvet box that belonged to his mother and father where their wedding rings laid inside. Kurt held them close to his chest, holding them carefully. He hadn't seen these in a long time but new that it was absolutely right to give them to Blaine. Other than his love, it was really the only thing that Kurt felt he could give Blaine, so that he felt connected to his family.

Kurt took one last look around his treasure cave. One day he would bring Blaine down here so that he could see some of his childhood. Kurt made sure that the rings were still sealed tightly into the zip lock bag and slipped back into the water. He swam quickly and smiled as he saw Pavarotti and Peyton gliding underwater before slipping back up to the surface. Kurt kicked his tail lazily towards Blaine and gently wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. Feeling him jump, Kurt broke the surface and rested his chin on Blaine's surface.

"You're back," Blaine beamed, allowing Kurt to help him stay afloat.

"I got them," Kurt beamed. "Want to see?"

"Yes," Blaine grinned and together they hurried back to the boat. Blaine heaved himself up and Kurt followed him, perching himself on the edge of the boat. Blaine slid closer to Kurt and watched as he opened the zip lock bag and pulled out the box. Kurt ran his fingers over the box delicately before handing it over to Blaine.

Blaine took it with gentle hands and opened it carefully. He gasped softly and peered at the two rings inside. There was two beautiful rings inside, one was clearly a females ring and there was another was a males ring.

"They were my mum and dad's wedding rings," Kurt explained quietly. "I want you to have my dad's."

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. "I can't take this."

"No, I want you to," Kurt smiled at him. "I want you to be a part of my family too. I know my mum and dad would have loved you and Peyton."

Blaine smiled at Kurt adoringly. "I hope so," he said softly. "I would have loved to have met them."

Kurt smiled at him sadly before gently taking out his father's ring and sliding it onto Blaine's finger. He gently kissed his finger and threaded them together. Blai9ne grinned and leant over, pulling Kurt into a kiss. Kurt hummed and pulled away, smiling brightly at Blaine.

"I love you," Blaine smiled and Kurt grinned brightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

They Arrived back home in the afternoon with sun kissed skin. Peyton happily skipped inside while Kurt and Blaine wondered along behind her.

"When are we going to tell her?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I was thinking tonight," Blaine suggested. "Over dinner. You don't need to be worried. She's going to be so excited that we are doing this."

Kurt smiled, feeling relieved by Blaine's words. Peyton pushed open the door and bounded inside. Kurt and Blaine followed her in, shutting the door behind them. Their hands swung lightly between them as they walked through the house. They stepped into the living but both froze, nearly knocking into Peyton. Perched on the back of the couch was none other than Shelby. And she looked pissed.

* * *

**I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


	21. Shelby's revenge

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all your reviews with the last chapter! I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to upload! I've been enjoying my new job and haven't had a lot of time to do writing. Pluse I am working on my second novel so that's been taking time too. **

**If you want to know more about my first novel, PM and I'll give you details. **

**I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Shelby's revenge **

Shelby smirked as she watched Kurt and Blaine freeze. She had perched herself on the edge of the couch, her skirt hitching up, flashing a good bit of thigh. Her gaze flickered to Peyton who were hovered in the middle of them. Blaine saw this and reached out, grabbing Peyton's arm and dragged her back, holding her protectively. Shelby smirked and looked to Kurt who was glaring at her fiercely.

"What are you doing here Shelby?" Blaine growled, stepping in front of Peyton so she was now hidden behind his legs. Kurt moved closer to Blaine, to help shield Peyton. Shelby rolled her eyes at this and scoffed.

"Really Blaine? You have to ask?" Shelby asked, glaring. "The police have been searching my office all because of you."

"You sent your assistant to kill Kurt," Blaine growled.

"No, I sent him to steal your novel that you have been working on – don't deny that you haven't," Shelby corrected. "He decided to kill you on his own. Okay, I may have implied it but I didn't say he had to."

"You're sick," Blaine spat. "Get out of my house before I call the police."

"I don't think so," Shelby said firmly and she picked up the phone cord which had been cut. "Good luck calling the police."

Kurt growled and Blaine swallowed thickly.

"Now," Shelby continued. "You're going to hand over that novel that I know you have been working on so that I can publish and rake in the rewards."

Blaine and Kurt's mouth's dropped open in shock. Blaine could hardly believe that he had ever once believed that Shelby was a nice woman when he could now see who she truly was – a greedy bitch.

"Blaine won't ever give you anything again," Kurt spat hotly, his cheek turning red with his anger. "You don't deserve the money that you get from Blaine's books. Blaine is the one with all the talent and you have just taken advantage of him."

"Oh shut up," Shelby hissed. "This has nothing to do with you and like you can talk. You are leeching of Blaine yourself."

"Hey," Blaine growled. "Don't talk to my fiancé like that."

Shelby's eyes widened. "You are marrying _him_?"

Kurt flinched back at her tone and Blaine wrapped an secure arm around his waist, giving him a comforting squeeze. Kurt's patients was wearing thin with Shelby and he just wanted her out of their lives for good.

"Oh how rich," Shelby sneered. "Congratulations Kurt. You'll never have to work a day in your life. You'll make a nice little trophy husband."

"Hey!" Peyton cried, peeking her head between Blaine's legs. "You can't talk to him like. Kurt is the best! He's a much better person than you."

Shelby sneered at Peyton and she withdrew her head, hiding her face and Blaine could feel her shivering.

"You can't come in here and insult my life and my family. Get out Shelby. I'm never giving you anything again. In case it wasn't clear, you're fired," Blaine glared.

Shelby smirked, standing up straighter and smoothing her skirt. She flipped her hair and gave them an evil smirk. "Listen up Blaine. I'm not leaving here until I get your latest work and you're going to give it to me."

"No, I'm not," Blaine growled.

"Hmm, perhaps my tone didn't convey a sign of a threat. If you don't give me your latest work, I'm going to make this seem like a picnic."

"You can't threaten us," Kurt huffed. "You're getting nothing."

"Kurt's right," Blaine said firmly. "Get out of my house and never come back."

"I don't think so," Shelby growled, glaring at the small family in front of her. She took a step backwards and watched with satisfaction as Blaine, Kurt and Peyton took a step backwards. "Give me the novel you have been working on."

"I haven't written one," Blaine lied.

"You are a terrible liar Blaine," Shelby rolled her eyes. "Don't make me take drastic measures."

Blaine swallowed thickly and eyes Shelby carefully. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, sending him a worried look and Blaine squeezed back.

"Fine," Blaine glared and Kurt worried look turned to one of surprise. Shelby smirked with satisfaction and gestured with her hands for Blaine to get a move on.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed quietly as Blaine moved away. "You can't give her it."

"Don't worry," Blaine winced and he moved away and headed towards his office. Peyton huddled behind Kurt's leg and he gently placed a hand on her head, trying to comfort her. Blaine came back quickly and handed over a USB to Peyton who snatched it out of his hand with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Excellent," Shelby grinned. "See, I knew you would give it over. Be warned Blaine, I will be back so best you get writing because if you don't, I'll make sure that you never write again."

"Get out," Blaine growled. Shelby shrugged and flipped her hair, smirking all the while.

"See you soon Blaine," She hummed and then glared at Kurt. "Hopefully not you."

Kurt sneered at her and Shelby turned on her heel and walked out, the door slamming shut behind her. Blaine and Kurt immediately turned to Peyton, crouching down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Blaine demanded, his voice full of worry.

"I'm fine," Peyton murmured quietly. "Is she really gone?"

"She's gone honey," Blaine soothed and Peyton threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Kurt gently patted her back and Blaine smiled at him over her shoulder. Eventually she released Blaine and sniffed.

"I'm sorry you had to give up your book daddy," Peyton pouted and Blaine smiled.

"I didn't give it to her," Blaine said and both Kurt and Peyton's eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, looking and feeling confused.

"That USB has nothing on it," Blaine smiled. "There was nothing that was going to make me give up my novel to her. Now we can call the police and get her out of our lives forever."

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine lightly. "Good thinking honey."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned. "Now, I'm sure she will be back when she finds out so let's call the police."

* * *

Kurt watched as the police car pulled away with Shelby glaring out the window in the back. Blaine had been right and Shelby had come back and she was pissed. Luckily the police had been there waiting and had arrested her when she had come back.

"We'll order take away," Blaine murmured to Kurt as he turned as from the window. Kurt nodded and stepped into Blaine's arms, wrapping them around him tightly.

"I love you," Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled, gently running his thumb over Kurt's cheekbones.

"I love you too," Blaine promised. "and I'm sorry for everything that Shelby said to you."

Kurt shook his head and gently tucked his face against Blaine's warm neck. "She gone now," he mumbled. "Promise me we will never have to deal with her again."

"I promise," Blaine soothed and Kurt sighed. Blaine just held him tightly, gently rubbing his back. Blaine was aware that Shelby's words had hurt Kurt and he was going to do anything to make sure that Kurt didn't feel that way again.

Kurt gently pulled away and stared at the Blaine before gently pulling him into a kiss. Blaine kissed him back, keeping Kurt close to him. He felt Kurt shiver and gently pulled back, looking at him with concern.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt bit his lip.

"It's just...she could have done anything," Kurt whispered. "She already sent her assistant to get your novel and to make sure he got it no matter what."

"Hey," Blaine said softly. "She can't get to us anymore."

"I know," Kurt shook his head. "I'm still freaking out a little. What you did was risky."

Blaine smoothed his cheek and smiled at him softly. "I couldn't let her do anything to you or Peyton. I love you both more than anything in the world."

Kurt smiled and pulled him back into a kiss, throwing everything he had into it.

* * *

**What did you think? Happy reading! **


	22. The next chapter

**Hello all! **

**So this is the final chapter for Call of the Sea. I want to thank everybody who has been with this story and for all your amazing feedback that you have given me along with your support. You guys are the best readers!**

**You can follow me on tumblr (inkinmyheartandonthepage) where I will be letting you guys know what my upcoming stories may be. You can also find information about my novel that you can purchase. **

**Thank you all so much and I hope that you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: The next chapter **

Kurt gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, his back arching and he tossed his head back, letting out a loud moan. He didn't need to worry about being quiet, Peyton was at a sleep over for the first time with a friend from kinder and so he could release the moans that Blaine was drawing from him.

Kurt and Blaine had been naked for some time, both covered in a sheen of sweat. Blaine was between Kurt's legs, gently stretching him open with his fingers. He watched with awe and desire as Kurt panted harshly, writhing with pleasure.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moaned and Blaine chuckled roughly, continuing his ministrations on Kurt. Gently he added another finger, stretching Kurt even more. There was flicker of discomfort on his fiancé's face but it disappeared quickly when Blaine rubbed his prostate. Kurt whined, long and high and fucked himself back down on Blaine's fingers eagerly.

Blaine moaned at the sight and bent forward, taking Kurt's hard length into his mouth and swirling his tongue around.

"Oh fuck Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his eyes flashing open and he lent on his elbows to see Blaine. His eyes rolled back at the sight and he moaned loudly again. "Shit Blaine! I- _oh fuck_ – Blaine stop teasing me."

Blaine pulled off, licking his lips and his eyes were black with arousal.

"Ready?" He asked hoarsely and Kurt gasped as Blaine moved his fingers inside him.

"Yes," Kurt breathed. "_Please _Blaine."

Carefully Blaine removed his fingers and Kurt whined with the loss but soon enough Blaine was lining himself up and slowly pushed in. He had never felt anything like this. Kurt was hot and so _tight _around him and god it felt perfect. Blaine moaned loudly and sunk in until he could no more. Both were panting harshly, Kurt's legs opened wide and resting on Blaine's sides.

"Are you okay?" Blaine panted, resisting the urge to fuck Kurt hard and rough. This was their first time and he wanted it to be special and loving. They could try other things later.

"Fine," Kurt gasped, reaching up to pull Blaine into a kiss. It was all tongue, their kiss hungry and passionate. "Move."

Blaine needed no further encouragement and gently pulled out and thrust back in. Both moaned in unison and Blaine started up a rhythm. Kurt's locked his ankles around Blaine's back and rolled his hips to meet Blaine's thrusts.

"You feel so good," Blaine moaned in Kurt's ear, nipping and sucking at his neck. Blaine snapped his hips harder and faster, making Kurt arch his back and roll his hips back just as hard.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moaned."I'm so close."

"Me too," Blaine grunted, aiming so that he hit that spot inside of Kurt. This got him a loud moan and Kurt started to clench around him. Blaine was right there with them and with a few more thrusts he was coming, hot and hard inside of Kurt. Kurt whined loudly and kept fucking himself on Blaine who was still rocking out his orgasm. Blaine panted harshly and continued to thrust lightly before reaching between them and wrapping a hand around Kurt's length. He stroked once before Kurt was pushing himself tightly against Blaine and coming between them.

Kurt twitched as his orgasm raced through him and eventually he came down and flopped back down on the bed. Blaine gently pulled out and collapsed beside him, both of them breathing heavily. Blaine gently rolled on his side and gently propped himself up and looked at Kurt. His eyes were shut and his lips parted as he sucked in gulps of air.

"Blaine," he murmured, gently rolling his head to one side and Blaine gently ran his nose along his cheek bone. Kurt reached for him weakly, running his fingers lightly over his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine hummed, gently laying butterfly kisses over his face. Kurt chuckled weakly and a small smile settled on his lips.

"That was amazing," Kurt said tiredly and Blaine chuckled.

"It was," Blaine agreed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Kurt murmured and Blaine could see that he was falling asleep. Blaine quickly got up and got a wet wash cloth and quickly cleaned them up before slipping back into bed with Kurt. He pulled him into his arms and Kurt murmured happily, snuggling into Blaine's arms. Blaine gently kissed his cheek and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the sound of Kurt's even breathing and his beating heart.

* * *

Kurt drifted awake and he shifted. He felt Blaine's arm's tightened around him and he gave a sleep smile. Kurt blinked his eyes open and waited for them to adjust to the morning light. Kurt shifted again and felt his naked limbs tangled with Blaine's.

Kurt's heart swelled with joy and love as last night's activities came back to him. It had been the first time that they had done that and Kurt's had never felt so whole before. Blaine's arms tightened around him once again and he shifted.

"Kurt?" Blaine voice was rough with sleep in his ear.

"Morning," Kurt hummed and he rolled in Blaine's arm's so that they came to face to face. Blaine nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's and sighed happily.

"How are you feeling love?' Blaine asked, opening his eyes and he raked them over Kurt's face.

"Happy," Kurt smiled and Blaine beamed right back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine smiled, and slid a thigh between Kurt's and gently started to kiss his cheeks, no before settling on his lips. Kurt kissed him back gently, humming lightly.

"Now that Shelby is gone," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips. "Does this mean we can start planning the wedding?"

"Anything you want," Blaine mumbled back, hitching Kurt's legs over his thigh and Kurt gasped.

Later, when Kurt and Blaine had fallen out of the blissful passion and Peyton was back with them, they could discuss the wedding and the future but for right now, Kurt was happy to fall back into passion with Blaine and feel loved and whole in his arms.

* * *

**Please review and thank you so much for being with this story. Happy reading! **


End file.
